I'm Lily Sparrow Savvy? Cursed Child
by captain.J.sparrow
Summary: Third in the Lily Sparrow stories. Its all fun and games on the Pearl until little Jack comes across a bracelet. Will Lily and the others be able to break the curse of the bracelet and will Lily get out of a tight spot involving two husbands?
1. Ship On The Horizon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**I'm Lily Sparrow Savvy? Cursed Child**

**Well here you are! The first chapter of Lily Sparrow Cursed child, this is the third of the Lily Sparrow stories so if you haven't read the others then I suggest you do to avoid confusion **

"Mother!" shouted an eight year old Lily Turner from the other side of the Black Pearl.

"What's it now Lily?" asked her mother, Elizabeth Turner, standing up and walking over to her frustrated daughter, her long honey coloured hair swaying behind her. I followed, wanting to see what the children had done this time.

Charlotte, my daughter, who was seven years of age with a mouth as loud as a foghorn and Jack Turner, who was Will and Elizabeth's child and the spitting image of his father, had the tendency of leaving poor Lily out of their games.

The poor lass was left out a lot so when Jack and Charlotte finally let her play, they gave her the rubbish parts to play in their pirate games. Lily was only happy with this because she was so desperate to join in with her slightly older twin brother and her friend who the Turner children had both come to call a cousin, much like my husband Oliver and I had become 'Uncle Oliver and Auntie Lily'

"Mother! Jack and Charlie won't let me play and I want to play with them! They won't even let me be Barbossa!" Lily explained in a whiney, irritated tone of voice. I smiled at her, knowing she had her mother's spirit and her father's fortitude.

"You don't want to be Barbossa, sweetheart" I said softly, "Barbossa was an extremely mean man who ate too many apples and tried to do very wicked things to women" I explained, cringing as I remembered the time when Oliver and I were kidnapped by Barbossa and I was almost raped by him. It was extraordinary that Barbossa's ship was the place that Oliver and I started as a couple, it was where we had both realised we loved on another.

"Why don't you barter with your brother and Charlie? Surely you have something to offer them?" I asked the left out eight year old. I watched as she thought about what she could negotiate with.

"My doll!" she exclaimed eagerly. "The other two use my doll in their games!" she explained, but then her grin turned into a scowl.

"What's the matter?" Elizabeth asked her daughter.

"But I don't want to give them my doll" she said exasperatedly, "I want to keep it, I love my dolly" she sighed.

I looked at the little brown eyed girl and leant closer to her, holding her arms tenderly.

"Aye Lily, but you can always pilfer it back" I said to her. I leant closer to the little girl so my mouth was just brushing her ear; she squirmed as my breath tickled the side of her face. "Pirate" I whispered to her. I pulled away from her in time to see Lily's face light up with glee

"Thank you Auntie Lily" she beamed before skipping to the cabin that she and Charlotte share at. Jack has his own cabin because he is the only lad.

"You certainly have a way with our children Lily" Elizabeth praised me as we went back to the stairs leading up to the helm. We sat on the third step up, completely blocking people from getting up or down the stairs.

"As do you Elizabeth" I replied, I thought the statement through, thinking it to be true, I was good with dealing with their arguments and tantrums and Elizabeth was good at their injuries and illnesses, she was also good at being with them for great lengths of time, if I was with more than one of them at a time I would end up throwing myself off the ship.

Elizabeth and I laughed at each other light-heartedly before looking upon the scene unfolding before our eyes with the children. I noticed Lily had her doll at the ready and she was sneaking up on Charlie and Jack, who were playing with a bit of rope hanging over the side of ship, I sighed, how many times do I have to tell the three of them not to go near the rail until they were a bit older?!

Lily prodded Jack on the shoulder and tolerantly waited for him to turn around. I don't know if he was ignoring the prod or just didn't feel it because whichever one it was he didn't turn around.

"OI!" Lily shouted, growing more and more impatient by the second. Jack and Charlie turned around, looking at Lily.

"What?" asked Jack, seemingly annoyed by the interruption. I sometimes wondered if Jack and Charlie had something more going on than just being friends, but then I remembered they were only seven and eight.

Charlie gave Lily a friendly smile. Charlie and Lily were friends, best of friends even but when Charlie got together with Jack it caused a bit of trouble. Jack was the same, away from Charlie he was the overprotective, caring playful twin brother that Lily deserved, but with Charlotte he had a tendency of not paying her any interest whatsoever.

"I want to play with you" Lily said boldly.

"No" said Jack in a whiney voice, he shot a look towards Elizabeth and I, as if he thought we had something to do with this, he couldn't be closer to the truth.

"And why not?" asked Lily, looking back and forth between her mother and her brother, not really sure what to do. I smiled at her reassuringly so she stayed put.

"Because we don't you to play with us" said Jack giving Charlie a nudge.

"Well what do you say to I'll give you my doll and you let me play with you?" asked Lily

"Aye" said Charlie instantly. I knew she didn't like leaving Lily out, she had even told me one night when I put her to bed. Jack was thinking the proposition over in his head.

"We have an accord" he said in the end, using correct pirate's terminology. I smiled knowing that father had taught the children how to speak like a pirate.

The three kids idolised my father. A few years ago everyone would have laughed at the thought of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow teaching children how to be pirates, but it was true, the pirate captain had sat with the kids since they were babies, telling them his stories and all the adventures they will go on. He had already taught them how to pick locks, how to climb the rigging, how to talk their way out of things, how to bargain and many more pirate things. I think the next thing on his list is how to commandeer a ship, and a navy ship no less, well, that was Jack Sparrow for you.

Will Turner also had a hand in teaching the children pirating skills, as had Oliver, but they let Jack do most of the work unless they had some time to spare. The likeness in the two men had increased dramatically since Bill revealed that they were cousins. I suppose that it was just because we hadn't noticed it before that we were taking notice now.

I heard Elizabeth giggle as the three children play fought with each other, tumbling onto the deck and falling over each other.

I noticed muffled cries of discomfort coming from the bottom of the pile, seeing a long flow of wavy black hair spread out at the bottom of the pile, I stood up and walked over to the pile of struggling children. I picked up Jack and Lily, setting them on the deck apart from one another, then dragged my little girl up off the deck and into my arms.

"You ok love?" I asked as Charlotte straightened herself out. She looked at me with Lily's doll in her hand, a knowing smile creeping up onto her face.

"Aye mum, I'm ok, I won!" she beamed. I smiled at her and glanced at the doll.

"So that is what you're fighting for eh?" I asked, slightly laughing. The doll was the oldest toy that Lily owned, she loved it even though it had one eye missing, a torn dress and matted blonde curly hair. She had had it since she was one, Elizabeth and Will had bought it her when we stopped in Port Royal one week just to check upon the mansion they had left behind.

They sometimes stayed there as a kind of holiday when they felt like it. Norrington had tried to capture me and father a couple of times but as always I had proved to be a distraction to the commodore and a ticket to get away from the clutches of the Royal Marines.

"Mum, Lily says I look like you" Charlotte said unexpectedly, but meaningfully, I knew she had been pondering on this for a while.

"Aye, ye do love" I said. I looked upon my daughter, her black wavy hair resting on her shoulders, big brown eyes staring back at me and she had the same face shape as I. Elizabeth said that she had my willpower, strong opinions and my way of making people do what I want without even realising it, but she was just as good-natured as Oliver. Not that I wasn't of course, it was just that I had a temper on me at even the worst of times.

"Oh" Charlotte replied and I set her down next to the twins and watched them run off to play with each other.

I chuckled to myself and walked back to Elizabeth, I smiled at her but then I noticed that her attention wasn't on me, it was on the horizon.

"Elizabeth?" I asked, getting slightly concerned. I followed her gaze to find what she was looking at. I saw a large ship in the distance, crisp white sails billowing in the wind, catching up to us rapidly.

Without thinking I rushed to the stairs, stepping over Elizabeth and climbed the rest of the way up to the helm, I rushed to father who was at his natural place at the helm. I could tell he hadn't spotted the ship because he was taking no action to get away from it.

"Da'?" I asked, coming up beside him.

"Luv?" he replied, taking his eyes away from the helm and looking at me.

"There's a ship, look" I said, pointing to the ever-nearing ship, "looks like a navy ship" I said, trying to see its features.

"Nah" Dad replied, "it's a pirate ship, and its low in the water and I'd say its an inexperienced pirate ship at that, you can tell by the way its sailing, not in a straight line at all and from the look of the sails they aren't tied down properly, they could easily fall" Dad explained.

"So we are to attack?" I asked mischievously with a smile on my face.

"Aye luv, round up the crew and get the kids out of the way" Dad replied.

I ran across the deck shouting about what was to happen and Elizabeth ushered the children into the cabin.

**Please review!**


	2. The Jolly Wench and Lots Of Treasure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**Chapter 2**

As the inexperienced 'pirate' ship sailed indirectly towards us, I rushed around giving orders to make sure we had the upper hand against the other ship. If we didn't win our reputation would surely be tarnished and we'd be left with great humiliation. We were the infamous crew of the Black Pearl after all.

"Elizabeth are the children safe?" I asked from across the deck, from above all the noise I heard a faint reply of 'yes'

"Will, tie that sail down!"

"Cotton make sure the hold is secure!" I ordered, we didn't want to make it easy for the opposition to get into our hold.

I looked up at father, standing at the helm; the usual mad look on his face, saved for when we go into battle or raid other ships, his old tricorn hat was placed upon his head securely.

"How typical of him" I muttered as I looked over to the other ship. I saw that it was called 'The Jolly Wench' Oh yes; it's a marvellous name for a _pirate_ ship – NOT! Jeez, and I thought Barbossa naming his ship 'The Black Pearl 2' was bad enough! I watched the other ship drop their anchor and heard Dad order for us to do the same. I looked at the 'pirates' on the Jolly Wench, I suppose they could pass for pirates but compared to how we look the crew of the Jolly Wench look like they had escaped from a fancy dress party. I chuckled to myself at how easy this raid was going to be.

I felt a hand wrap around my upper arm. I jumped slightly at the touch but released the tension that had built up in body when I turned around to discover it was only Oliver. He had equipped himself with his sword and his pistol, ready to strike down any man that dared board our ships. I looked over to see the crew of the Star Maker laughing at the Jolly Wench. Well at least I knew someone else thought the Jolly Wench was a laughing stock. Oliver dragged me back to my senses by pulling on my arm so that I turned to face him. "The kids are in the hiding place?" he asked me.

The hiding place was in the children's spare cabin that they used to play in and store all their toys. It had previously belonged to Clara. In the cabin, the closet that was in the corner had a piece of wood in the bottom of it. When you pulled the piece of wood up it revealed an empty space, perfect for hiding around four fully grown men. The children had discovered this while playing hide and seek, we now used it to keep the children safe for when we were in battle or raiding other ships.

"Aye" I replied to Oliver, he nodded and pulled me closer to him.

"Be safe sweetheart" he told me.

"I will, these will be easy to beat" I replied, smiling up at my husband and getting lost in his big beautiful brown eyes. Oliver laughed when he realised what I was doing as I stood transfixed. I had told him what affect his eyes had on me and he had found it hilarious.

"Sorry" I said to him and walked off to talk to Elizabeth.

"You did put the kids in the hiding place didn't you?" I asked, knowing the answer would be a yes. Everyone on the two ships were crazy about the children, if Elizabeth hadn't of put them in a safe place, any random member of the Pearl or the Star Maker would have done.

"Of course" Elizabeth replied as she loaded her pistol. All of a sudden I heard father yell "fire!" and the ship shuddered as cannon was released from the guns. I watched at the cannon hit the bow of the Jolly Wench. The captain of the other ship ordered his crew to return fire but their shot only went a little way before falling into the ocean and we were still completely unharmed.

"Pathetic!" I heard Will shout.

"Gents!" Dad shouted, "Prepare to board!" the crew let out a laugh as we all reached for grappling hooks used to board other ships with. I looked across to the Star Maker and saw the crew already swinging across to the Jolly Wench, Oliver in the lead. I watched to make sure Oliver was ok before joining my crew members as they too swung over.

I watched the crew of the Jolly Wench as they realised they were fighting an already lost battle. They still came towards us though, brandishing their swords. I engaged in a sword fight with a burly looking fellow but he wasn't as skilled as I with a blade, I managed to cut his arm and he yielded pretty quickly.

"Don't kill anyone!" Dad ordered from above all the noise.

I ran to the rail of the ship when the unsecured sail came tumbling onto the deck. I checked to see that my crew members were fine before moving again.

"Get 'em to the mast" Dad shouted, picking up a rope and throwing it to Will.

"We are to tie them up?" Sam asked from behind me.

"Aye" I replied ad shoved a quivering crew member of the Jolly Wench towards the ship's mast. It took us a while to get all of the opposite crew against the mast but we managed to tie them all up just the same.

"You can't leave us here like this!" the captain said. Father walked up to him, his arms flailing as he went.

"What be your name, _Captain_?" he asked the other man.

"Captain Howard Aubrey" he replied. Dad looked at him with a smile upon his face.

"well Captain Aubrey, we can and we will leave you here like this because that is what the crew of the Black Pearl do, we raid other ships, leaving them tied to the mast with a hope of escaping, and we leave them enough supplies to get them to the nearest port, would you rather we kill you and your crew, take everything on board and sink your ship?" Dad asked.

"N…no Captain Sparrow" Aubrey stuttered.

"Oh finally!" Dad exclaimed "someone calls me Captain Sparrow instead of Sparrow, isn't that nice?!" he said to the crew, we all laughed back at him, knowing how wound up he can get about his name and his title. "Well then gents…and women" Dad began, motioning to Elizabeth, Anamaria and I, the crew of the Jolly Wench gaped at us, knowing women were believed to be bad luck on ships. "You will always remember this as the day that your ship was raided by Captain Jack Sparrow!" Dad said in almost a sing song voice.

"Take what ye can!" he ordered as he made his way into Captain Aubrey's cabin, no doubt to see what he can take.

"Lets see what we can find" Anamaria said to Oliver as they made their way down to the hold with Elizabeth, Will and I. Father was correct when he said the Jolly Wench was low in the water, it had crates full of treasure and rum all piled up across the room. I picked up a crate of gold and silver trinkets and looked closer at its contents. It had lots of gold and silver piled to the top of the crate, emeralds and rubies scattered everywhere.

"We'll be looking through this lot for a week" said Bill as he passed me with a crate. I smiled back at him and made my way up to the deck.

The Jolly Wenches crew looked at us with horror filled expressions as their treasure was carried from their ship to the Star Maker and the Pearl.

"No!" Captain Aubrey shouted as Dad sauntered across the deck with two full crates of rum in his arms. "At least leave me my good rum!" he pleaded.

"Erm…No!" Dad replied and we walked across the gangplank to the Pearl. Once we had loaded everything equally between our ships, we lifted the anchor and sailed away, leaving The Jolly Wench stranded in the middle of the ocean with its crew tied to the mast.

"Let's have a little look" I heard Bill say when the crew made their way down to the hold to see what else we had plundered.

I went to the spare cabin, kicking various dolls and toys out of the way as I made my way to the closet. I could hear the muffled giggles of the children as I opened the door and pulled out the piece of wood.

"Hi Lily" Lily said, raising her arms up for me to pull her out. I did so and set her down on the floor next to me.

"Hello mum!" Charlie said as I lifted her out too.

"Hi Charlotte" I replied. I moved to lift Jack out but he refused, wanting to show Lily and Charlie that he was man enough to pull himself out. After a few struggles he managed to heave himself out and stood next to girls.

"So much like ye 'Uncle' Jack" I muttered as I put the wood back into the closet and shut the doors.

"Come on Jack!" Lily said as she and Charlie made their way out of the door. "Let's go see what mummy, daddy and the others have got from the other ship" she said, she then stopped mid-walk and turned to look at me. "You did get treasure didn't you Auntie Lily?" she asked. I laughed before answering.

"Aye" I said "we got lots of treasure, lets go see"

**Please review!**


	3. Tag

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter 3**

I took the children down to the hold and smiled as their faces lit up. Jack immediately went to the rum and pulled a bottle out of a crate.

"Put that down Jack" I said, marvelling at how much like my father that boy is.

"But Lily!" he whined, "Uncle Jack let me have some before, it's really good" he said.

"Did he now?" I asked absent-mindedly, making a mental note to ask father about it later. I went over to Charlie who was holding a silver chain in her hands admiringly. On closer inspection I saw that it had an amber stone on the end of it. "Do ye like it?" I asked her, making her jump slightly. She looked behind her shoulder and up at me, grinning.

"Aye" she replied and went back to looking longingly at the pendant.

"Do ye want it?" I asked, she looked up at me once again and smiled at me she nodded enthusiastically. "I'll put it on for you" I said, taking it gently out of her hands. She turned around and lifted her curly black hair up to reveal her neck. On her neck, just where her hairline begins at the back she has a little circular birthmark, it was much like my own, it was in the same place and everything. I fastened the chain around Charlotte's neck and she stepped away.

"Thanks mum" she said before going away to show Oliver her new trinket on the deck. I saw Jack and Lily speak with Elizabeth before their faces lit up and they too began to search through the crates to find a treasure they could claim as their own.

"Mummy look what I found" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

I turned to look at him and saw he was holding a beautiful silver bracelet. It was a thick silver band with amber stones set into it; in the middle of the amber stones it had a single slightly larger emerald stone. On the inside of the bracelet it had some sort of strange inscription written onto it.

"I want this" Jack said proudly and he put it on his wrist. I gasped as the bracelet clasped around his small wrist on its own self-will. Jack stepped back slightly with his arm raised in front of him, his eyes glazed over so the usual beautiful deep brown colour to his eyes had turned to an ice cold grey. After a few seconds he was back to normal and he went to show Lily his new bracelet like nothing out of turn had happened.

After much hesitation Lily chose a ring. It was silver with a rectangular aquamarine coloured stone on the top. She seemed perfectly content with her new treasure and put it on instantly. I chose a gold chain that had a large sapphire locket on it; on the other links it had smaller sapphires.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Where we off to now Oliver?" I asked my husband as we sat in the crow's nest of the Star Maker together.

"I'm not sure" Oliver replied, "Jack wants to go back to Tortuga for provisions but after that I suppose we'll just go wherever the ocean waves take us" I nodded and leant my head on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked, motioning to the setting sun before us.

"Aye just like you" Oliver replied, stroking my hand and giving me a kiss on the head. I lifted my head and gave him a peck on the cheek, watching Charlotte, Jack and Lily run across the deck after one another on the deck of the Pearl, by the looks of things they were playing tag.

"That looks like fun" I said to Oliver, I gave him another peck on the cheek. "You're it" I whispered in his ear.

I giggled as I swung down onto the deck of the Star Maker. Oliver followed me as I ran around the deck, laughing gleefully as my husband and I played tag. I ran down to the hold, swerving round various crates and barrels, trying to get away from Oliver who was getting closer to me. I accidentally knocked over a crate, spilling its various jewels and trinkets onto the floor.

"Oops" I said giggling.

"Don't fret, I'll get Sam or someone to clean it up later" Oliver said as he reached out to take hold of my arm. I pulled away just in time and made my way back up to the deck, Oliver hot on my tail.

I ran to the rail but then realised I had no where to go. Thinking hastily I grabbed hold of a rope and swung over to the Black Pearl, landing on the deck somewhat inelegantly. I heard a thud behind me, signalling that Oliver had followed me. I ran up to the helm before Oliver could spot me I hid behind father who was the occupant at the helm like I was six years old.

I watched Oliver as he searched for me. I tried to stop myself from laughing but that backfired when Dad turned around and laughed at me. "What on Earth are you two like?" he asked and I just had to laugh at that. I burst out laughing but put my hand up to my mouth to cover some of the noise. Oliver followed the sound of my recognisable laugh and smirked.

"He's seen ye now" Dad informed me. I peeked over his shoulder to see Oliver staring directly into my eyes.

"Oh bugger" I whispered and tried to hide behind Dad again. Oliver came round the other side of father so I ran the other way. Soon we were running round the helm in circles.

"Get her Oliver ye great big bloody eunuch!" Dad urged. I started to laugh but running at the same time was proving to be easier said than done. I stopped running and allowed Oliver to kiss me on the cheek.

"You're it" he said cheerfully and with that he ran off.

"Well go and get him" Dad said to me, as if he was finding our game hilarious. I had other ideas. I walked up to Dad and kissed him on the cheek, it was probably the first kiss I had given him since I was about thirteen.

"No" I said, "you're it not me" I ran off towards Oliver who was laughing.

"Right that's it Lily Sparrow!" Dad shouted playfully "Gibbs! Man the helm!" he ordered and he started after me and Oliver. I nearly fell over Lily as the children came out of their play cabin with Elizabeth. I had a sudden idea and grabbed Charlie.

"Listen honey" I said, "Your grandfather wants to give you something" I saw her face light up and she skipped over to father. I felt mean but I still watched from a safe distance as Dad scooped her up in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"You're it Luv" Dad said as he set Charlie on the ground and ran off to me and Oliver.

"You tricked me mum!" Charlie stated in disbelief. She ran up to us, her lips puckered up. We all ran off in different directions. I realised that this game had gone from Oliver and I playing to Dad, Charlie and the Turners.

Charlie made me her target and ran after me, I ran away but when I turned around I saw Charlotte holding onto Oliver's leg, he was pulling her along as he walked.

"Oh alright!" he said and he lifted her up so that she could kiss his cheek.

"You're it Daddy!" she shouted and ran off to Jack and Lily who were running around the deck. Oliver started after me but I ran behind Elizabeth. Oliver stood in front of her for a second.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Oliver kissed her cheek and laughed.

"You're it Lizzy!" he said and he took my hand and we ran away. Elizabeth caught on to what we were playing and ran at an unsuspecting Dad. She kissed his cheek and ran off.

Will came out of the cabin, unaware as to what was going on. Dad had a mischievous look on his face.

"Hey Will" he said, "we're all playing tag and guess what…" he trailed off, he kissed his fingertips and patted Will's cheek. "You're it!" Dad exclaimed and he ran off.

Will laughed and ran towards Jack and Lily.

"No Dad NO!" Jack shouted as he realised his father was going to kiss him, he searched for Lily but she had disappeared, not willing to help her brother in fear of being 'it' Jack tried to run away but it was too late and pretty soon Jack was 'it'

Around half an hour later everyone had been on again and we were all lying next to each other on the deck of the Pearl under stars, falling asleep. I lay there happily, content with my life so far. I had my husband led next to my with his protective arm around my waist and my daughter led somewhere near my feet next to her 'cousins' my godchildren. As far as I was concerned I was the happiest woman on earth. I had all of my family and friends on our ships sailing together, the horizons to chase and freedom.


	4. Girlie Chat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning I awoke on the deck of the Pearl where we had all fallen asleep the previous night.

"Mornin' all" Gibbs said as he came out of the crew's quarters.

"Good morning Mr. Gibbs" I replied, standing up and adjusting my corset as it had slipped round my body as I slept.

Elizabeth woke up next, her hair was askew and she sat up, yawning as she adjusted her hair, I chuckled slightly at the sight of the former noble 'lady', the governor's daughter. I bet he didn't think his daughter would turn out to be a pirate when she was born.

I had held great respect for Elizabeth ever since I can remember. I still do.

For a start she had to cope with her mother's death and moving to the Caribbean, away from all she knew to start a new life with her pompous father. Then she grew up as an outsider to all the other girls, her fascination with pirates making everyone think she was strange and abnormal.

Her only friend had been Will Turner, a boy they had plucked out of the ocean on the crossing from England, which in itself had caused outrage amongst society, who would have thought the governors daughter and a blacksmith's apprentice would be the best of friends after all?

She then had to deal with falling off the fort due to her corset restricting her breathing and at the same time she was being proposed to by Commodore Norrington. Shortly after that she was rescued by my father and then threatened by him whilst she was in nothing but her undergarments. To top it all off, later that same night she was kidnapped by Barbossa because she invoked the right of parley and told the bastard her name was Elizabeth _Turner_.

After the ordeal with Barbossa she had agreed to marry Will, much to her father's dismay and society's astonishment. They had gossiped about her and Will's marriage for years, the entire town of Port Royal had gone to the wedding just because it was the marriage of the governor's daughter and the local blacksmith. And of course suspicion was running high in the town as the rumours started to spread that Elizabeth Swann had been marooned on an island with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow whilst she was wearing her undergarments. The gossips of the town had had a field day with that one.

Her father had died a few years later, leaving her his huge house and money, the townspeople said it was the shock of his daughter's achievements so far in life that had killed him, but in all honesty it was only a heart attack. Elizabeth had been orphaned but she still held her head up high and moved into the mansion with Will, setting up a new life.

After all these knock backs, Elizabeth had still managed to be happy with her husband and her friends from the Black Pearl when they came to call, until later on in life when Oliver and I were kidnapped by Barbossa, who was supposed to be dead and Elizabeth and Will were lured back into the life of piracy. They rescued us and decided to leave Port Royal and live with us on the Pearl, they left the mansion but return to it every now and again.

Elizabeth was soon pregnant. She gave birth to twins (twins!) and still survived through it all. She even helped in getting rid of Clara. I have to admit; Elizabeth Turner is the strongest woman I have ever known and I am honoured to know her as a friend and almost a surrogate mother and sister all in one.

………………………………………………………………………………………… 

It was around three o'clock in the afternoon judging by the suns position in the sky.

I was stood at the bow of the Pearl; I could see the top of the figurehead underneath me.

"Lily?" came Oliver's voice from behind me. I turned around to see him walking over to me; he grabbed my hands on pulled me closer.

"Yes?" I asked him, wondering what had put him in such a fine mood.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too, but what do ye want?" I asked, I knew him all too well.

"Well…Jack, Will and the other lads are having a kind of man's night on the Star Maker, we've been wanting one for a while now, you don't mind me going do ye? It is my ship after all" he explained. I thought it over in my head. So. The men wanted their own night of drinking and talking about 'manly' things. Yeah right. More like they want to get very drunk and talk about us women.

"Sure you can" I answered, "as long as you don't mind having the kids sleep over on the Star Maker tonight, they haven't been over in a while, and me and the girls can have a long overdue gossip at last" I said. Oliver shuffled uncomfortably.

"Yes darling but having the kid's kind of defeats the purpose of having a men's night…don't ye think?" he asked cautiously, knowing that my temper could come about if he said the wrong thing.

"Oliver Watson, you will have the kids tonight and you wont be protesting against it unless you want to be sleeping on the deck for the next two weeks, understood?" I said dangerously, putting on a straight face.

"But Lily…" Oliver said, trying to reason with me.

"No Oliver, I can't remember the last time I had a night without Charlie it's your turn" I said, pressing my finger on his chest.

"Ok, I suppose you deserve it" Oliver said in a brighter tone of voice.

"You suppose?" I said, raising a brow and looking at him pointedly, he smiled briefly before looking down at me, well he is about four or five inches taller than me.

"No, you do deserve it love" he replied.

"I thought you meant that" I said turning around to face the ocean, Oliver stood behind me and his arms around my waist, holding my hands in his.

"Lily?" Oliver asked me in between kissing my neck repeatedly.

"Aye?"

"You haven't noticed Jack acting a bit strange have ye?"

"Which one?" I asked, laughing.

"Jack Turner"

"Oh?"

"yeah, I was up in the crows nest and he came along and nearly threw himself off it, then I was speaking with Bill and he said that Jack was stood at the rail and looked like he was going to jump off" Oliver explained, I turned around to face him, I could tell by the look in his eyes he was being serious.

"Oh my word, your serious aren't you? What do ye think he's doing?" I asked, I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I don't know love, but he's been acting strange, keeps mumbling something about 'it tells him to' and he must obey it" Oliver said.

"Oh" I replied, "we'll have to keep an eye on him then, did you tell Will or Elizabeth?" I asked, wondering what on God's green Earth could be troubling the Turner version of my father.

"No, I haven't seen them around yet to tell them" Oliver replied shaking his head and sighing. I knew he loved the kids just as I did, just as everyone on the Pearl and the Star Maker did, everyone loved them so much that words could not describe it. I wrapped my arms Oliver, finding comfort in simply holding him. I had a sudden mischievous thought and looked up into my husbands eyes.

"You don't fancy nipping into the bedroom for a good hour do ye?" I asked cheekily, "the kids are on the Star Maker causing pandemonium for Sam without a doubt" I giggled as Oliver wrapped his arm around my waist, the other arm around the back of my knees and before I knew it my feet were swept off the floor and I was being carried into our cabin.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Around ten o'clock at night on the deck of the Pearl, Elizabeth and I sat against the rail with our legs stretched out in front of us and Anamaria was sat in front of us cross-legged, fiddling with her hat as we talked. Oliver had taken Jack, Will, Bill, Gibbs, Richard, Ben and most of the Pearl's crew over to the Star Maker. We had dropped our anchors so the ships were floating next to each other in the middle of the Caribbean ocean.

"Aye, he really did! There he was trying to make some great speech about us all remembering the day he escaped when he goes and falls off the fort!" Elizabeth squealed with laughter as she spoke of when Dad left after the Barbossa adventure. We all joined her in laughing I have to say it certainly sounded like something Dad would do.

"I wondered how he got into the water when we came back for him, the lucky swine" Anamaria said, "if we hadn't come back for him he'd be swinging by now!" she exclaimed.

"and I am forever thankful you lot aren't all that keen on the code, or else I would have never been given to Da' and I'd probably have been taken in by some desperate widow in Tortuga" I said.

Well it was true, if Dad had been hanged he wouldn't have come to Tortuga and my mother wouldn't have been able to pass me onto him and the crew of the Pearl, but I am ever so grateful that she did, I cant imagine being the daughter of a whore, listening to my mother and her latest client in the next room every night, knowing that that man's money would be our next meal ticket and being stuck on land living a life I knew I would loathe.

"So what about Will? Has he done anything embarrassing?" Anamaria asked Elizabeth innocently, "I mean even when I first met him I knew he wasn't the brightest man on earth, Jack referred to him as 'the man that couldn't refrain himself from doing anything stupid' for months after that" Anamaria said.

"Umm…well…I don't know I can't just think…ah! Got it! There was this one time, it was late one night and we'd just got back from a rather boring high class party and Will and I were in my room, both a little bit drunk because we drank out of boredom at the party. We were running around and basically having a lot of fun when I chased Will onto the balcony, he fell over his own two feet, fell onto the balcony rail and toppled over it, falling into the bushes below! If the bushes weren't there I fear he would have been killed but it was funny just the same. I was still picking leaves out of his hair the next morning!" Elizabeth said.

Anamaria and I laughed at her story and looked over to Will who was on the Star Maker, the men had stopped their talking and were looking over at us to see what we were laughing at, most of them looked uncomfortable, like they thought we were laughing at them. I was pleased to see that us three women could make all those men paranoid.

"Bloody women!" father called over to us, we still laughed but more at Will than father's calling, Will was doing the most shuffling, aware that it was Elizabeth who had been speaking before the laughter came about.

"Well Oliver is pretty level-headed so he hasn't really done anything embarrassing or clumsy, I think if you'd have let him in when I was giving birth to Charlotte then he might have done but ye didn't Elizabeth" I said thoughtfully.

"Aye, men are useless in those situations, he would have just got in the way or fainted" Elizabeth said.

"And I don't have any stories to tell about men" Anamaria said, sighing, I couldn't help but get the feeling that she wanted someone.

"Haven't you ever been with anyone?" I asked curiously.

"Well I've rolled around in the hay, so to speak, countless times in fact but I've never been with someone like you and Oliver or Elizabeth and Will, they were all in reality just drunken lust-filled one night stands" Anamaria said.

"Wouldn't you like someone?" Elizabeth asked, her brows were furrowed.

"I would, but no one wants to be with a female _pirate_" Anamaria replied sadly.

"Will did" I said before I could stop myself. Anamaria looked at me with a sardonic look on her face.

"Yes but Elizabeth was of high class when he first met her" she said pointedly.

"Good point" Elizabeth said.

"But if someone did want a pirate lass and they wanted you, would you want to be with them then?" I asked.

"I suppose" Anamaria said, but her words said less than what I knew her heart was saying.

"Well how about the crew?" I suggested, "Is their anyone you like?" Anamaria looked over to the Star Maker, it was at one particular person, but I couldn't see which person.

"Richard" she said finally, "I've always liked him" she said

"Does he know that?" Elizabeth asked.

"No" Anamaria replied, "I've kept it well under wraps; you two are the only people I've ever told"

"What do you like about him?" I asked, wanting to pry further, I shot a look at Elizabeth and she at me, both knowing what we were doing.

"I don't know, I suppose his hair, his eyes, he makes me laugh, he's clever, skilled at sailing and more importantly he's a pirate, someone who understands my love for the sea and won't try to take me away from it…" Anamaria said, she trailed off, realising what Elizabeth and I were doing.

"Don't you two dare go matchmaking!" she said, raising her voice but only a slightly so that the men on the other ship couldn't hear her.

"Oh no Anamaria" I said, shooting Elizabeth a confirming look that said we were going to do it, "we would never" I said feigning to be taken aback.

"Aye but that's the problem" she said, "ye would" we laughed and Elizabeth started to say something but the shouts of Oliver drowned her out.

"Lily! Elizabeth! The kids want ye!" he shouted.

"Well go and see to them!" Elizabeth shouted, not even bothering to turn around and look at him.

"I can't you know the kids don't like it when we're drunk, they say we scare 'em!" Oliver retorted, knowing perfectly well that we were not drunk.

"Bloody men!"


	5. Matchmaking and Quarrelling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**Chapter 5**

I awoke the next morning with a smile on my face. The previous nights revelations were still running round in my head.

So Anamaria likes Richard and he's single, so far so good, but Anamaria doesn't want me or Elizabeth to do anything, there's a small hindrance there, I need someone who is friends with Richard, someone who knows what he likes and what he doesn't in a woman.

Ben.

That's it! I can get to Ben and he'll get to Richard and Richard will get to Anamaria, brilliant!

I rolled over in bed to see Oliver still sleeping soundly. He had come to bed late last night, finally traipsing in the room at no later than three o'clock in the morning and incredibly intoxicated with rum. Oh he's in for it today.

I rolled out of bed, taking the covers with me as I made my way to where I had left my clothes. I chuckled as Oliver moaned in his sleep and started reaching out aimlessly for the covers.

I got dressed quickly and thrust the covers back at Oliver, seeing him rearrange them in his sleep and failing dramatically, I stood at the door watching him as he must have decided he could do without the covers and settled back down again.

I stepped out of the cabin and made no effort to shut the door quietly. If Oliver wanted to be out all night getting drunk without the women then he should have to be able to take the consequences, hangover or no hangover. I looked around the deck of the Black Pearl, searching for Elizabeth, or better still, Ben.

Spotting Elizabeth on her way down to the hold I smirked vaguely, knowing that she must be thinking about last night and wanted to go deeper into her thoughts. I followed her and went down the stairs after her.

"Lizzy?" I asked, startling her as she went to sit down on one of the crates.

"Oh Lily, its you, are you ok?" she asked smiling up at me. I took a place next to her and smiled impishly.

"You're thinking about Richard and Anamaria aren't ye?" she asked.

"So are you" I retorted, motioning to the fact that she was sitting in the hold, where she and I go to think things through.

"Aye" she agreed, "what do you suppose we do?" she asked, shooting me a mischievous look.

"Ben" I said meaningfully, knowing that she'd know what I meant.

"You think we can get him to talk to Richard?" Elizabeth asked. I nodded and laughed as Elizabeth's face lit up.

"Anamaria can't hold us responsible for matchmaking then" I said pointedly, "it'll all be down to Ben and Richard, we're just the rope holding it all together in a manner of speaking"

"Aye" Elizabeth replied, "She can't"

"So we'll ask Ben and see what happens from there?" I asked.

"Yes, where's Ben?" Elizabeth asked.

"He has the first watch up in the crow's nest today" I replied, "perfect for talking" I said.

"Let's go" Elizabeth said standing up and taking hold of my arm, dragging me with her.

As we made our way across the deck and up to the rigging Elizabeth and I were soon surrounded by our children.

"Aunty Lily will you and mummy play with us again?" Lily asked from behind Jack.

"Not this time honey" Elizabeth replied.

"Your mother and I have a job to do" I said, smiling at Elizabeth.

"What job do you have to do with Auntie Elizabeth mummy?" asked Charlie, she pulled on the sleeve of my shirt, looking up at me amiably, her big brown eyes looking so innocent. I lifted her up and rested her on my hip, looking her directly in the eye.

"Well sweetie, your Auntie Elizabeth and I are going to talk to Ben up there for Anamaria" I said, pointing up to the crow's nest.

"Why can't Anamaria talk to Ben?" Jack asked, I set Charlotte down on the floor and knelt down to Jack, I saw that the bracelet was still on his wrist.

"Well it's like a surprise for Anamaria" I explained, "so if you three say a word to her, I'll cut out your tongues" I said sternly. The children gasped at me, knowing my temper well enough to know that I would be sorely tempted to carry out such a threat, but in the back of their minds I know that they know I would never harm them in any way.

"Ok Auntie Lily, we wont say a word to Anamaria" Jack said.

"You'd better not" I threatened, I bid the children goodbye and Elizabeth the same, we set about climbing the rigging.

"Good morning ladies, what may I ask brings you up here on such a fine morning?" Ben asked cheerfully as Elizabeth and I hauled ourselves over the side of the crow's nest.

"You did" Elizabeth said as she took a seat next to Ben.

"Oh?" Ben asked, "And what did I do to lure you up here?"

"You were sat up here" I said flatly, "listen, Ben we need to ask a favour of you"

"Right" Ben said thoughtfully.

"It's Richard" Elizabeth said, "and Anamaria" at the mention of his best friend Ben's ears pricked up.

"I'm listening" he said.

"We want you to help us get them together" I said

"Hmm…that's interesting" Ben said

"Why?" Elizabeth asked

"Because Richard happens to be fond of Anamaria anyway" Ben explained.

"Oh that's brilliant!" I exclaimed, "Can you talk to Richard?" Ben nodded and grinned at us.

"Aye lasses, that I'll do for ye, but I be a pirate, what's in it for me" he asked cheekily.

"The contentment of your best friend" I offered flatly, my tone was one not to be messed with. Ben nodded in agreement and Elizabeth started to make her way down to the deck, satisfied with Ben's reply.

"Talk to him as soon as ye can Ben, leave my name and Elizabeth's name out of it, Anamaria is entirely oblivious of all this so it's very hushed, not a word" I said, I swung down onto the deck, giggling as I saw Elizabeth waiting for me.

"Anamaria will kill us if she knows what we're doing" Elizabeth said.

"Aye, I just hope the kids don't tell her" I sighed.

"Aye" Elizabeth agreed.

………………………………………………………………… 

"Lily?" came Oliver's voice from behind me; I turned to see him looking worse for wear. It was oddly satisfying.

"I see sleeping beauty has finally awakened" I mocked, Oliver rolled his eyes and held his head, I could tell it would be pounding right now.

"Yes it had something to do with your daughter" he said

"Our daughter" I corrected

"She's only our daughter when she doesn't leap onto the bed and wake me up" he said I laughed at the thought of Charlotte diving onto the bed to wake her father.

"Well it serves you right" I said, remembering that I was supposed to me cross with him.

"Oh, it's like that is it?" Oliver asked wrapping his arms round me, I shrugged him off and stepped forward so I was stood at the rail, Oliver followed me, as expected.

"Lily" he began but I cut him off, letting my temper get the better of me as I remembered him stumbling into the bed when I was expecting something a little better than that for making me go and see to the kids.

"No, you came in late making certain _references_ about what we could be doing and you were so drunk that before I could even begin to say anything you passed out!" I shouted.

"Lily it was like you said, I was drunk, I'm sorry darling" Oliver said trying to redeem himself.

He tried to hold me again but I wasn't having any of it, I pushed him off, not remembering that we were near the rail. I had pushed him a little too hard and he went flying over the rail and the next thing I knew I heard a big splash where he had hit the water.

I peered over the side, frenetically searching for Oliver in the water; I felt a pang of guilt rush through me as I searched for a rope to heave him back up with. I could feel the eyes of the crew on me but they didn't help, they knew better than to get involved with our arguments.

I threw a rope into the water and Oliver resurfaced and took it.

"Lily Watson-Sparrow! What the bloody hell was that for!" he yelled. I knew I had angered him now, he was usually patient with me and my temper but I think I over stepped the line with this one, but his outburst only angered me more.

"You know what the bloody hell that was for Oliver Watson! Don't you dare blame me!" I yelled, I realised I was the only thing making sure he didn't fall back into the water as he pulled himself up. So I let go of the rope.

I heard another splash and lots of laughter behind me.

"LILY!" Oliver yelled when his head came above the surface of the ocean.

"Mr Watson?" I asked in mock civility and concern, peering my head over the side to smile gloatingly at him.

"Let me back up" he yelled, I grinned at him and shook my head.

"Argh! I've had it with you Lily, come and find me when you realise I have done nothing wrong!" he shouted, I felt my face drop and my heart skip a beat. Oliver started to swim towards the Star Maker. I looked onto the deck of the other ship to see Sam laughing at his captain but he stopped as Oliver got near enough to have a rope thrown down to him.

I suddenly felt a tug on my sleeve and I looked down to find Charlie looking up at me, her eyes were glossy with tears. I almost forgot she didn't like it when Oliver and I quarrel.

"Mum?" she asked, her voice was trembling as she tried to hold back tears. I picked her up and she nestled her head into the space between my neck and my shoulders.

"Hush now sweetie its ok, Daddy will be back before long, he just needs to blow off some steam, it'll be ok baby its only like you and Jack or you and Lily falling out over a game isn't it?" I said, trying to comfort my now sobbing daughter.

"Let me take her" Dad said as he came towards us. I passed Charlie onto him and listened as he tried to cheer her up.

"Listen little luv, your mummy and daddy have just fallen out, they'll make up in a bit" he said, Charlie continued to shed tears. "Charlie, what say you to having another look at Grandpa Jack's treasure eh? I'll let ye pick something out if ye stop your tears" he offered.

Charlie looked up at her grandfather, unsure of what to do. "Come now luv, stop your tears before ye make me start to cry" father said. To everyone's relief Charlie started to giggle.

"There's that little smile!" Dad said happily, "can you imagine what other pirates would think if they found out that Captain Jack Sparrow's little Charlie made him cry?" Dad said, Charlie giggled more as he carried 'his little Charlie' as he liked to call her, down the stairs to the hold, Lily and Jack following him in hope for some more treasure.

……………………………………………………………………………

"I spoke to Richard" Ben said to me as we sat in the crow's nest away from prying ears.

"And?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"He said he's still attracted to Anamaria and wants to be with her" Ben said, grinning at me.

"Oh that's fantastic!" I exclaimed, "What shall we do now?" I asked him excitedly.

"Well I can get him to make a move but it's all up to Anamaria from there" Ben said.

"True" I replied, hoping that our plan would work.

……………………………………………………………………………

"Lily Watson Sparrow!" Anamaria's harsh voice echoed across the deck of the Pearl.

"Anamaria" I said in mock cheerfulness, wondering what trouble I was in now as the woman in question marched up to me.

"You spoke to Richard!" she said. Ah, so she had found out.

"Well ye see Anamaria, no I didn't speak to Richard" I said. I watched her stern face mould into another expression of confusion.

"What?"

"Well it's like this, you spoke to Elizabeth and I, Elizabeth and I spoke to Ben, _Ben _spoke to Richard, Ben then spoke to me and then to Richard who I am guessing spoke to you and you are now speaking to me. So you see I _have not_ spoken to Richard, nor has Elizabeth" I explained. I held back a giggle as Anamaria mulled over the perplexing way in which I had explained myself to her.

"But you were still behind it all" she finally said.

"As was Elizabeth" I pointed out, not willing to take the blame on my own.

"So you haven't spoken to Richard at all?" Anamaria asked exasperatedly.

"Not since yesterday lunch when I asked him to pass me an apple" I replied.

"Oh" Anamaria said, blushing to some extent, regardless of her dark skin.

"Oh" I echoed, nodding my head, "so Richard spoke to ye?"

"Aye, we're together now, as it so happens" Anamaria replied with a grin on her face. The gleam in her eye proved she was now truly happy. "He said he's always liked me and I told him likewise and we decided to make a go of it"

"Oh that's brilliant" I commented, happy for the woman before me, "have you told anyone else?" I asked.

"Only you and Elizabeth, I suppose Richard would have told everyone who will listen by now, ecstatic he was" Anamaria said.

**Please review! I tried to bring out Lily's 'Sparrow' side out in this chapter I hope you like it I've been working on it all day and it is considerably longer than some of the other chapters I have written.**


	6. Drowning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**Chapter 6**

It's the day after I pushed Oliver into the water and he had left to be on the Star Maker until I went to apologise to him. I had had to explain to Charlie why he wasn't there and that in itself had made me angrier with him.

How _dare_ he blame me after it was his fault he went and got himself and the majority of _both_ crews drunk, leaving the women out of it and then expecting me to welcome him back to be with open arms…and other body parts. No. I would _not_ back down until he apologises to _me_.

Needless to say I was avoiding Oliver like the plague. I knew that one look into his eyes would make the angry wall I had built up crumble down, making me forgive him. Bloody _men_. Bloody gorgeous eyes more like.

He had at least acknowledged me today, I walked past him, not intentionally but he had tried to make an effort to speak to me anyway. To stubborn and angry to care that it might have been the apology I am waiting for that he was about to say, I literally ran off.

I was now sat on the steps that lead up to the helm watching Jack and Charlie. Lily had fallen asleep in my cabin much to everyone's surprise, she rarely slept during the day and it was bloody hard work getting her to bed even when it was way past her 'bed time'. I had to agree with Oliver too, Jack had been acting out of the ordinary lately and I don't think I have even seen him without that bracelet on since he discovered it.

"Mummy _look_ what Jack is doing!" Charlie said in a tone of voice that suggested she was impressed with her 'cousin' for dangling over the edge of the ship. _Dangling over the edge of the ship!_

"Jack! NO! Get away from there!" I demanded, jumping away from the stairs I was sitting on and running to catch my 'nephew' before he threw himself off the ship. I ran and almost had hold of his shirt when he pushed off the side with his feet and went plummeting into the ocean and its rocky waves below.

"JACK!" Charlie screamed, obviously not expecting Jack to do what he had just done. I heard Elizabeth and Will come running towards us. Elizabeth was shouting and crying hysterically in panic. She started to rip off her waistcoat and boots, getting ready to dive in after her self-drowning son.

"No Elizabeth, the waves are unpredictable Jack needs a strong swimmer right now" I said, looking at the frantic mother. I pulled off my boots and climbed onto the rail.

"Be careful Lily" Dad called from the helm. With an extremely quick nod to everyone I dove in after Jack.

I struggled to make my way to the surface as the coldness of the ocean took its toll on my body. I did my best to swim upwards; my skin was stinging as the coldness I had gotten used to reached the warm Caribbean air. I anxiously searched for Jack on the surface but I couldn't see any sign of him. I knew I had nothing to worry about though, I was a strong swimmer, Dad had made sure of that. All I need to do is swim around until I find Jack, take him to the Pearl and get us both out of the water.

"Lily he's under the water!" I heard Will shout as the weight of my wet clothes dragged me back underwater. I searched for Jack in the clear waters, the ghost of a smile coming across my face as I spotted dark brown hair below me. I swam deeper under the water, grabbing hold of Jack's arm before he could sink any lower. I dragged the eight year old up in front of me, my heart stopped for a second as I saw that his eyes were closed and the bubbles that his mouth would be producing should he be conscious and breathing, were non-existent.

I pulled Jack up to the surface with all my might, shivering as the cold water froze my body, the waves sweeping over my face, forcing me back down.

"Help me!" I screamed as the weight of my clothes and Jack pulled me down. My eyes went underwater the second I saw Will and Oliver symmetrically dive into the water after us. My humour forced me to wonder how many of the crew I could get to dive into the water.

I was struggling to breathe and I could feel my energy draining from me. I only just saw Will take Jack off me and swim to the surface and I briefly felt Oliver's arms wrap around me as my eyes closed and I was consumed by the darkness that took over me, my final thought was that I was going to go down to Davey Jones' locker.

…………………………………………………………………… 

Unaware of the ordeal I had been through a few hours ago, I woke up, blinking repeatedly as water removed itself from my eyes, like tears that had refused to come until they could hold back no longer. I waited a second for my eyes to focus properly before I had the urge to cough.

I leant onto my side coughing up salt water and feeling my eyes bulging as the coughing stopped my breathing for a minute. Flashbacks ran through my mind as I tried to make sense of what had happened to me...

"_Mummy look what Jack is doing!"…_

…_I ran and almost had hold of his shirt when he pushed off the side with his feet and went plummeting into the ocean and its rocky waves below..._

…_With an extremely quick nod to everyone I dove in after Jack..._

…_I was struggling to breathe and I could feel my energy draining from me…_

…_My final thought was that I was going to go down to Davey Jones' locker._

"Jack?" I asked weakly as the salt from the water lodged in my throat. I coughed it up and rubbed my throat as if it would make the pain in both my head and my throat stop. I detest being weak. It goes against everything I stand for and believe in.

Suddenly I was aware of a hand clutching my own and faint reassurances. After panicky thoughts about my lack of hearing I decided my ears were waterlogged so I pinched my nose with my fingers and shut my mouth tight, tightening my muscles until my ears popped and I could hear properly again.

Looking around the room I could see Elizabeth sat next to me, smiling as she saw me gather my wits again. The hand holding in my own was that of a little black haired seven year old. Also known as my daughter. I could see in her beautiful brown eyes that she was scared for me.

"Hi" I said to her, smiling as she climbed upon the bed, knowing she wouldn't hurt me as she did so. She leant against me and wrapped her arm around my neck, playing with the ties on my bandanna which was still slightly damp.

"How's Jack?" I asked Elizabeth. The woman before me frowned a little before speaking.

"he's fine for now, Oliver told Will and I of your suspicions and we put him into bed, Will's with him now but I don't know what to do, its clearly not safe for him, he's a danger to himself but we have no idea why" Elizabeth said.

"its three times that I know of that he has tried to kill himself Elizabeth, we have to find out what is troubling him before it is too late. Even Lily has been acting strange, going to sleep during the day and such, you know she's not normally like that, something's troubling her too"

"Aye" Elizabeth said nodding her head in agreement, "I know"

"Are Lily and Jack going to be ok mummy?" Charlie asked me innocently.

"I hope so sweetie" I said. Elizabeth stood up and picked Charlie up.

"I'll let you get some more rest Lily, gather your thoughts and your wits properly, sort things out with a certain someone" she said as she made her way to the door. As she retreated I saw her head nod towards the corner of the room. I followed her motion towards the door as she walked out of the cabin.

In the corner of the cabin stood a chair. It was quite an old chair but it was in such a condition that one would think it was brand new. We had of course, raided it off a merchant ship as pirates do. It was red with a pattern of flowers in a slightly lighter red colour and a matching cushion to go with it. None of the crew liked it or wanted it on the ship but I found it comfortable and wanted to keep it, so I did.

But it wasn't the chair that had made my body tense. It was the being that sitting in the chair. My dear husband was the chairs occupant and he wasn't helping me determine what mood he was in as his face was unreadable. I avoided any eye contact.

"I would have made my presence known sooner but I am still unaware of your mood towards me Lily" Oliver said unexpectedly.

"I would have thought that today's events would have made it clear Oliver" I retorted. Oliver got out of the chair and walked towards me, sitting on the bed and taking hold of my hand.

"Aye, it made one thing clear for me Lily" he said, "Want to know what that is? I know you do, you've always been a curious little lady"

"Just tell me" I said, not wanting to fight anymore I gave his hand an affectionate squeeze.

"It made it clear that I don't ever want to lose you or fight you ever again, it made my heart shatter when I saw you being dragged back under that water and it almost made me lose it completely when I thought I could lose you and my last memory of you was a silly argument" Oliver said, I smiled and pulled him closer to me, thinking the same thing over and over in my head.

What if I had drowned and the last thing I thought of Oliver was some stupid argument that I had been too stubborn to put an end to? What if the last memory of Charlie's parents together was when her mother had pushed her father over the side of the ship?

"Let's just forget about it" I said. I pushed Oliver away slightly so I could get up. Once I got up I pulled him to his feet and embraced him.

"Lily do you remember what I said to you years ago when we first got together, after being kidnapped by Barbossa? You asked me if we'd be ok and you were worrying about our future"

"Umm…not really" I said. Of course I really do know what he's talking about but it would be nice to hear it again.

"I said that if I died in battle it would be a battle between me and my own mind over losing you, if I left you even for a second it would be to bring you back what you desired, if we split up it would be only to cover more ground in finding treasure or during any of our adventures, do ye remember now?" he asked me.

"Yes" I said. "What are telling me Oliver?"

"I'm telling you that I realised today that I came very close to losing you and it wasn't because I was bringing you back something you desired or covering more ground to find treasure, I broke some of those promises Lily and I most definitely wouldn't have been able to cope with myself if you had drowned" Oliver said.

"Oliver" I said, sighing contently.

"I. love. You." Oliver said.

"And I love you, I love you and your gorgeous eyes that never fail to make me weak at the knees" I said.

"I know darling, but me and my gorgeous eyes aren't going anywhere so I'm afraid you're going to have to get used to being weak at the knees"

"I hate feeling weak"

"You have to be the most stubborn woman I have ever come across Lily Sparrow"

"Lily _Watson_-Sparrow" I corrected, "Honestly why cant people remember the Watson bit, I know how Dad feels now when people fail to address him as Captain"

**Please review I have been getting lots of lovely reviews but more would nice (hehehe) Also I have not been getting any cookies lately :( I have 12 left over from the last story but I want to add more to my cookie jar (hehe) Any way I hope you like this chapter it took me ages to write.**


	7. Realising and How Lily's feel Today

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**Ah. That's better I have 2 cookies woo woo! Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**Chapter 7**

Sick. That's what I felt. Sick.

This morning I had woken up and before I could even blink I had to rush outside and run to the rail to empty my stomachs contents. I got a few funny looks from members of the crew; they had after all witnessed the morning sickness of two expectant pirates and it wasn't pretty.

I shrugged the looks off, taking the sickness as an illness. I mean I couldn't be pregnant, not now; Jack is still potentially possessed by that bloody bracelet. But that didn't stop me last time, no, last time my body decided it wanted to be pregnant when I was living on a ship with a woman who wanted to kill me.

No. it was just an illness, I hadn't missed any of my monthlies so far so that's a good sign. And I was due soon so this sickness is probably just the back end of something I ate, or it could just be my body throwing up the rest of the salt water I drank yesterday.

Father said if he didn't know any better he would have guessed that I had half the Caribbean waters in my stomach.

"You ok Miss Lily?" Gibbs asked me as I staggered back to the cabin.

"I'm fine Gibbs, if I can cope with months of morning sickness and giving birth then I can cope with emptying my stomach of the ocean" I replied, my voice was slightly shaky at the unexpected sickness.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and continued into the cabin, unaware of what Gibbs was rambling on about behind me.

"Where'd ye go?" Oliver asked mindlessly as he shrugged the last eight hours of sleep from his system.

"I felt a bit sick so I had to run to the side" I answered, taking a sip of rum from a bottle that had been left on my bedside table a few nights ago.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked, sitting up carefully. I giggled knowing that his side must be hurting; I had pushed him out of bed last night, but not intentionally.

"I'm fine, jeez; can a woman not be ill without everyone on the bloody ship wanting to investigate it?" I said exasperatedly. I set the rum bottle down the side and got back into the bed. I rolled over to Oliver so I was in his arms, resting my head on his shoulder and my hand on his chest.

"Yes however last time you were sick in the morning it meant nine months of a hormonal, emotional, temper tantrum throwing Lily _Watson_-Sparrow"

"Well I'm ill, salt water from yesterday probably hasn't all come out yet" I said.

"Lily you never get ill, the whole crew could have scurvy and you wouldn't be touched, if I didn't know any better I'd say you are completely immune to all illnesses"

"Nonsense, I have too been ill, it might have been when I was younger but that's about it"

"Lily you had a mild fever produced from a cut that got infected because you wouldn't let anyone clean it up"

"It would have hurt if I let them"

"Yes but you got a fever instead"

"Which I broke very quickly and I was as good as new"

"Only because you are too stubborn to let illness get to ye"

"Oliver, at this minute I am under the impression that you'd rather have me be some sickly wench that is bed-ridden every day of my life"

"No, I'm just pointing out that you are lying to me because you said you were ill but you're never ill"

"Fine I'm not ill, but it is perfectly normal for someone to be sick over something in a morning"

"Yes if you're pregnant"

"But I'm not so problem solved lets go see what's for breakfast" I said, sitting up to get out of bed I would have made it out of bed too if it hadn't been for Oliver pulling me back down.

"You're not pregnant are ye?" he asked, looking into my eyes. Damn those eyes!

"No" I retorted, I had told him I'm not already so why won't he listen! Next time I want to be sick I'm just goin' to hold it in to avoid all this.

"You're sure?"

"Yes!"

"Ok then" Oliver said and he let go of my arm, letting me go down to the galley for breakfast.

As I entered the galley I smiled off calls of "alright Lily darlin'?" and "hello Lily" and went over to the last table in the room which was situated in the corner. The table's occupants were Dad, Elizabeth, Will, Jack, Lily, Charlie, Richard and Anamaria, this was normal apart from Richard, he was new addition to 'our table' There were two empty chairs next to Will and Dad, most likely for Oliver and I to come and fill them as we did every morning.

"You ok Lily? You're lookin' a bit under the weather luv" Dad asked as I took the seat next to him.

"Thank you" I said mockingly, pinching a bit of toast off Will's plate.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, but the tone of voice he used said he didn't mind.

"Where are we headed Jack?" Anamaria asked father, he looked at her for a moment as if in thought but then made up his mind and answered.

"Tia Dalma's" he said.

"What?!" Richard asked, voicing the same question we were all asking in our minds.

"Tia Dalma's?" I asked, "Why?"

"Jack" father replied. I turned to look at the little boy whose head had abruptly shot up at the mention of his name. I studied his face and looked for a difference on it. I found that his eyes were a faded shade of the usual brown and the colour had drained from his face.

"We are to find out what's wrong with him?" Elizabeth asked, putting a gentle hand on her son's shoulder.

"Aye" Dad replied, he turned to Jack, "we need to find out what's wrong with you don't we lad?"

"Nothing's wrong! Leave me and it alone!" Jack shouted, causing silence to sweep across the room and everyone's head to turn.

"It?" Will asked his son, "what's _it_ Jack?"

"The bracelet" I said quietly, "he's been acting strange since he put it on!" I said, my voice growing louder and more rushed as my mind explained the situation for me.

"Of course!" Elizabeth said, "How could we not have noticed it sooner? We even have a history with cursed bit of gold, how could we have missed it!" she said frantically, aggravated with herself for not noticing. She grabbed hold of Jack's arm, the one with the bracelet on it.

"No! No! Mum let me go! Get off me!" Jack shouted as he kicked at anyone who was getting too close. Richard, father and Will held an arm or leg each, Anamaria was holding the poor lad's chin so he couldn't bite anyone and I grabbed hold of his other leg. Elizabeth was trying desperately to wrench the bracelet of Jack's arm.

"I can't get it off!" she cried, "it won't come off!" I looked at the bracelet closely, just missing being kicked in the head by Jack's struggling leg. I grasped it tighter and pulled on it.

"Stop that now Jack" I said in my sternest voice. I was relieved to see the boy did as he was told, but refused to stop struggling against Father, Will and Richard. Anamaria yelped as her hand slipped and she was bitten by the eight year old.

"Stop it!" Will ordered his son, but Jack still wouldn't co-operate, even when he had six fully grown adults holding him down.

"It's no use!" Elizabeth said, twisting the bracelet round on Jack's arm, trying to find a way to pull it off, but it was too tight around his wrist to pull off over his hand and she couldn't find a way to open it.

I looked closer at it and noticed a 'dint' in the metal, it looked big enough to put something inside it, years of being an experienced pirate told me that the bracelet needed a key to be opened.

"it needs a key" I said to everyone, "we have no hope unless we have the key to it, keep a watchful eye on him until we get to Tia Dalma's, she'll know about the bracelet and it's key, then we can go and find it"

"Aye" Will said.

"Ok" Elizabeth agreed, I knew I didn't need to ask anyone else, it was the word of his parents that I needed.

"I'll set course for Tia Dalma's, put the lad in his cabin and have someone be with him at all times, Charlie and Lily can still play with him but be wary of any unexpected actions towards them" Dad said and with that he exited the galley and undoubtedly went to the helm.

"Did I miss something?" Oliver innocently asked from the doorway as Elizabeth carried her sobbing son out of the galley, followed by Will and a shocked Charlie and Lily following close behind Will.

………………………………………………………… 

"Can I have a word with you Lily?" I asked the little girl who was walking past me with Charlie. I watched her as she muttered something to Charlie and came towards me.

"Auntie Lily?" she asked, approaching the stairs I was sitting on.

"Come here little one" I said tenderly and held and my arms for her to come and take a seat on my lap. She did so and leant her head on my chest.

"You haven't been fairing well have ye?" I asked.

"No, Lily, I've been scared, scared for Jack, he's never been like this before" she replied. I nodded my head in understanding, "he doesn't feel right anymore"

"What do ye mean by that?" I asked

"well I can tell what he feels like and what he's thinking and things, mummy says its because we're twins and we have a special bond with each other, but Jack keeps trying to hurt himself, so that makes me hurt too and it makes me tired" Lily explained.

I knew what she was talking about instantaneously, I have heard of the 'special bond' twins have with each other and knew that this was what Lily was feeling.

"Does Jack know he is hurting you and making you tired?" I asked.

"Yes, but he said that it's not his fault, he said that it tells him to do those things"

"What tells him to?"

"his bracelet" Lily said, I felt her yawn and then listened as her breathing calmed and I knew that she was sleeping.

**Please review, this chapter was fairly hard to write, I wasn't sure about making them go to Tia Dalma's but then I realised that she'd know about the bracelet. The story is still set as though the second film never happened just in case you thought Tia Dalma coming into the story was something to do with the film.**


	8. Midnight Talk and Arriving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**Chapter 8**

Pregnant. _Bloody pregnant_. That's what I am. Pregnant.

I am _seriously_ worried about my body's capability of refraining from pregnancy until _any_ form of danger was not present. Why does my body have to make things _difficult_!

This just simply isn't the time to be with child.

First of all _everyone_ on the crew needs their energy to stop Jack Turner from committing suicide every bloody opportunity he gets and I can't do that when most of my energy is going to making sure I carry my child to term.

Secondly, I can't face what we might be up against on this expedition I think Tia Dalma will send us on for the key to the bracelet when I'm pregnant because one, Oliver would never allow it, two, I don't fancy suffering a miscarriage and three, I can't fight properly when I'm with child.

While I am sure Charlie would love a brother or sister and Oliver would love another child, I don't fancy making myself a victim of child birth again. The first time I just about made it through without killing myself but consciously putting myself through that much pain again would just finish me off in its own way.

Unfortunately there is nothing I can do to stop the pregnancy without hurting myself.

Damn it.

On the other hand, having another child would be nice. To have a little life in my arms once again, knowing that I produced it and that the new life depended on me would be nice.

I remember the first time I held Charlie. I loved her from the minute I saw her. I knew I would protect her, whatever the cost may be and that if I could, I would shield her from all the pain the world would try to throw at her.

And the twins. Even though I wasn't blood related, or even related to them through marriage I consider them as part of my family, just the same as Will and Elizabeth are my family. But then again, I might be marriage related, Oliver and Will are cousins after all, maybe that counts for something.

"Lily what _are_ ye doing?" Oliver's groggy voice asked me as I tried to slip out of the cabin. My initial plan was to go and wake Elizabeth to tell her first, but apparently Oliver had other ideas.

"Just on my way to get some air" I lied, hoping he would just roll over and go back to sleep.

"Don't do anything stupid" Oliver said as he rolled over underneath the covers.

"I wont, I believe that is Will's job" I replied softly and with that I slipped out of the cabin, shutting the door behind me almost silently.

I headed towards Elizabeth and Will's cabin door which was three doors down from my own. I winced as the deck creaked underneath my feet as I continued to creep along.

Opening the door to Elizabeth's cabin silently proved to be difficult. As I pushed it open it creaked relatively loudly and I was amazed at what the couple in the bed opposite me could sleep through.

I crept up to Elizabeth's side of the bed, feeling about three years old again, creeping up to father's bed to tell him I had had a nightmare.

"Elizabeth" I whispered as I prodded the sleeping woman with my finger, "_Elizabeth_"

"_Bugger off_" Elizabeth said sleepily with her eyes still closed. She rolled over so she wasn't facing me.

"Now that's not very nice is it?" I asked as I tired to roll her back towards me.

"Pirate" she replied groggily.

"Well pirate or not I still have something to tell you"

"What?" Elizabeth asked quickly, she rolled over and nearly fell out of the bed and into my lap. I simply laughed at her.

"Come on then and I'll tell ye" I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the bed. I dragged her out onto the deck and stood directly in front of her.

"Well?" she asked.

"I'm pregnant Elizabeth" I said. At first Elizabeth didn't respond, she simply stood there as if she was waiting for me to tell her the real news but then her face moulded into one of shock and her mouth dropped open.

"_No_" she said incredulously.

"Yes but I don't know what to do, I can't get rid of it but nor can I keep it, it isn't fair to bring a child into a world of curses and deadly adventures, not just yet anyway" I explained.

"You can and you will, before the baby comes Jack will be rid of his curse…or he could be gone…" Elizabeth began with tears in her eyes.

"No he wont, he will have broken the curse just like we are planning"

"well by the time the baby is here we will be aimlessly sailing around the Caribbean waiting for something to happen, all we need to do is keep you safe" Elizabeth said, holding my face her hands. I wrenched my head free and took hold of her arms.

"And Jack? What if we can't keep him safe? What if I could have helped him but it would have been too dangerous to do while pregnant?" I asked.

"Well we will do our best to keep everyone on the ships safe Lily, don't fret over everybody else's safety when your own is at risk along with your unborn child"

"A child that the minute he or she is born will come face to face with a curse that is trying to kill its cousin?"

"I told ye Lily Sparrow, the curse will be _gone_ before your babe is born and _don't_ you think otherwise"

"I have a bad feeling about all of this Elizabeth, call it a mother's instinct but I have a feeling this baby isn't safe"

"What?"

"I just have a feeling that as long as I am carrying this child it will be in danger"

"Lily, we are about to embark on a quest to find a key that we're not certain will work so that my son can be rid of a curse in a bracelet that is trying to kill him…"

"Yes but Elizabeth…"

"…along with coping with rival pirate ships trying to sink our own and dodging the navy every which way we turn. Lily we lead the life of pirates, we _are_ pirates, we never know which day will be our last but we take it in our stride, you carried a child before when a revenge crazed woman was trying to kill you and both you and your child lived, what makes this one so different?"

"I don't know" I whispered. I hadn't meant to whisper but I couldn't raise my voice higher. Elizabeth is right but I still have a gut feeling that something isn't right.

"Well there ye go then" Elizabeth said with a smile, "now go back to bed, there will be something wrong with your child if you don't give it enough energy to grow on"

"Aye, aye captain" I said mockingly, giving Elizabeth a salute.

"Right, now I can get back to sleep" Elizabeth said, turning around and heading back to her cabin.

"Sleep sounds good" I whispered to myself with a sigh.

……………………………………………………………………

"Land ho!" Richard shouted from the crow's nest.

"Tia Dalma's" I said to Oliver half-heartedly. I was worried about what she would say in front of the others, she would know about my pregnancy just by looking at me, and I wasn't ready to tell anyone other than Elizabeth just yet, not while I still feared my child could be in danger.

"Tell me again, who exactly is this woman?" Oliver asked me.

"She's…well…well I'm not really sure just _what_ she is" I began, "but she basically knows everything about everyone's business, even if she hasn't met them before, she has bewildering abilities to heal and she knows everything there is to know about curses and legends" I said.

"Oh" Oliver replied, it reminded me briefly of when I we were kidnapped, I thought the only word he said was 'oh'

"So she's the woman to go to is she?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Aye" I said, nodding my head in agreement.

I sighed as I looked around at the island that we would hopefully be leaving with some answers.

**You all know what to do now don't you...Review!**


	9. Tia Dalma and Finding Out More

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Sorry about the wait, I had to get round a rather annoying writers block. Thank you to all reviewers I really appreciate the support you have shown throughout the three stories.**

**Chapter 9**

"Jack Sparrow" Tia Dalma breathed as we walked through the door to her…well, I suppose one might call it a tree house.

"Tia Dalma" Dad greeted, his arms open wide, though Tia wasn't going to go into them, no one was expecting her to, everyone knew what father was like with his extravagant gestures.

"S'been a long time" Tia Dalma said with her eyebrows raised, "Lily Sparrow" she said in the same tone she had acknowledged Dad with as she saw me.

"Tia Dalma" I replied, following the example set by father.

"well now" Tia Dalma said in wonder, looking around the room at the crew, "I am thinkin' you have not all come here to see me…but you have all come here to get some information, that is what you have come for, aint it?" she asked accusingly.

No one spoke for a moment, I could hear Oliver shuffling next to me, the noise attracted Tia Dalma to him and she stepped up and stood in front of him, much to close for my liking.

"you" she said finally, pointing her finger at Oliver's face, "you I have not met before" She leaned in closer to him, much like Dad does sometimes, she then turned her head swiftly and looked at me.

"He's yours?" she asked knowingly.

"In a manner of speaking yes, he is mine" I said, not really knowing what I should say, "Tia, this is my husband Oliver, Oliver, I'm sure you know this is Tia Dalma by now" I said with a nervous smile. Tia backed away from Oliver with a smile upon her face.

"You're a Watson?" she asked, Oliver shuffled and looked at me before replying.

"Aye" he said, "how…"

"How is not your concern" Tia snapped, "I just knew your parents 'fore they died, is all…so tragic" she said in a much calmer, almost soothing tone.

Oliver looked at me nervously once more before dismissing the situation. I took this as the opportunity to speak.

"You were right in knowing that we have come for information Tia" I said.

"It's my son…" Elizabeth began, shoving Jack forward nervously.

"He is cursed" Tia said, somewhat absentmindedly, no one asked her how she knew; this woman had the reputation of knowing _everything_. "He has a touch of cursedness 'bout 'im"

Tia Dalma then pointed her gaze towards Jack's bracelet, walking towards him slowly and taking hold of the boys arm.

"This is the source" she said, "You have tried to get it off?"

"Aye" Dad said, feeling the need to speak up, "had to hold him down and everything" he walked towards Tia and stopped behind Jack. "You know something don't ye?" he asked.

"You need a key, the key to the bracelet" she began, "you will need to sail to the Isle de Myseries to find the key you seek, once you have it you must put the key into the bracelet and the curse will be broken"

"Thought as much" Dad said, nodding his head and putting his hands on Jack's shoulders. "We'll have ye back to normal in no time Jack, lad" he said, Jack simply nodded his head in acknowledgment, shockingly enough, it seemed that he wasn't really bothered that he's cursed and he was trying to kill himself.

"Where is this key?" asked Will, he stood up and walked over to Jack and Dad.

"Isle de Myseries" Tia Dalma replied

"No I mean where on the island is it?" Will asked tiredly.

"I'm don't know, only pregnant women can find the location of the key, the key calls to them" Tia explained, by now I was definitely ready to throw up.

"Why can only pregnant women find the location Tia?" Elizabeth asked, I could tell she was worried about me and my secret. She shot me a nervous glance but quickly turned her gaze to Tia.

"the key is the key to the bracelet that takes life away, pregnant women are bringing life back into the world so the key calls to them, I think its fair actually" Tia answered, she too decided to look my way and in that instant I knew that she knows I am pregnant.

"Are there any other obstacles that may get in our way?" I asked, fearing for the wellbeing of me, my friends, my family and my unborn babe.

"no, the island has a rocky shoreline so you'll have to be careful whilst docking your ships but other than that you have to get yourself a pregnant lady to help you find it, or you'll have to dig up the island 'till you get it" Tia replied.

Her comments were not helping me. It's like she's forcing me to tell them I'm pregnant, which I have no worries about but I don't want to tell them until after this is over.

"How long will this trip take?" I asked, everyone looked at me as if they new what condition I was in, I felt myself growing warm but I managed to pull it together in time for Tia Dalma's reply.

"A week to get there and the same to get back, how long you actually stay on the island is entirely up to you" Tia replied, Elizabeth looked at me as if she knew what I was doing but I decided to ignore it.

"You're asking a lot of questions Lily, usually your up and ready for an adventure no questions asked" Dad said concernedly. Before I could reply Tia spoke up.

"Now Jack I'm sure Lily has her reasons, this is a family adventure after all, she's probably fearing for her child" she said, everyone thought that she was talking about Charlie, but I knew that comment had a double meaning and I think Elizabeth thought that too.

Dad looked at Charlotte for a second before looking at me and nodding, telling me he had dismissed the concern he had a second ago. I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

Tia started handing out drinks before long, although I hadn't noticed her leave the room, I guess I had been too absorbed in my thoughts to notice. She handed me a mug and I brought it up to my lips, my nose detected the scent on rum in the drink so took a sip but spat it back into my cup as I brought it away, making it look like I was drinking it.

When no one was looking I swiftly poured the drink into a nearby plant pot, luckily no one saw.

"Right well I think that we best be going, I want this curse off my son as soon as possible, don't you agree?" Elizabeth said quickly, putting her empty mug down along with the rest of the crew, she had evidently had enough of the tension and silence in the room, as I had.

"yes, yes right we're going Tia Dalma I'll let you know how this turns out, bye" Dad said, we all hurried out of the door, leaving Tia Dalma on her own in her creepy home, I turned round for a split second to see her staring and smiling at us all knowingly, deepening my concerned feeling.

**I hope you liked this chapter, it was hard to write because Tia Dalma is quite a hard character to write when you try, I hope it was convincing enough anyway. I'm sorry for the wait and i'm sorry it's a short chapter but it is the best I could do at this stage, I promise i'll be writing the next chapter and have it to you soon. Please review.**


	10. Captain Cedric Bailey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Ha! So you all picked up on my little 'convenient' plot! Brilliant! I was hoping you'd see it, I wanted to include a little bit of irony.**

**Also I have a request to mention one of my much loved reviewers at the beginning of this chapter – at least I think that's what they wanted hehehe. Anyway I just wanted to say that I'm glad I have a new reviewer and that while I'm glad you like my stories I don't think they should be made into a book, I mean they aren't anyway near as good as proper books, but maybe I'm just being modest and you lot actually think my stories are worth something. **

**Chapter 10**

"So what are ye going to do now?" Elizabeth asked me in a whispered voice as we walked up the gangplank to the Pearl. I turned and looked at her. She smiled back meekly at me.

"Honestly? I haven't a bloody clue Lizzy, I have to help Jack get the curse off him but I don't want to tell everyone I am pregnant just yet, I still have the feeling its going to be hurt or I'm going to be hurt" I replied truthfully, stepping onto the deck of the Pearl, we made our way to the steps at the helm which had become one of our places to go when we want to speak to each other, we still had to talk quietly because father wasn't too far behind us.

"I know but that key, it'll call to you Lily and by what Tia Dalma said it sounds like you won't be able to resist it, you'll have to show everyone where it is, or maybe we can come up with something to get the key without everyone knowing" Elizabeth said hopefully.

"Elizabeth, when I can get a key that calls to pregnant women without telling everyone I am pregnant is the day that I marry a snooty merchant sailor" I said dryly.

I know that I won't be able to get away with not telling everyone about the baby before this little escapade is over but I am going to God damn try.

"Well it won't come to you marrying a merchant but I'm sure we can get around this problem"

"Right" I said disbelievingly.

"Trust me" Elizabeth said before walking off to play with Charlie and the twins. I was left sitting on the stairs.

"Something wrong luv?" Dad asked curiously from above my head.

"Something ever right?" I muttered as Dad took over Elizabeth's place.

"What was that?" Dad asked.

"Nothing, nothing everything's fine" I lied, absentmindedly putting my hand on my stomach.

"What do ye make of Jack's little mishap?" Dad asked, looking at the end of one of his dreadlocks inattentively.

"you mean the Turner version of you?" I asked playfully, "he'll pull through for us eventually, its not like he's intentionally trying to kill himself, Lily said to me that Jack told her the bracelet tells him to do it, once we get the key he'll be able to tell us exactly what happened" I said.

"Lily told ye that eh?" Dad asked, "Looks up to ye that little lass does" I nodded my head, knowing he was right, both the girls look up to me, same as Jack looks up to my father.

"I know" I said quietly, knowing that Lily must be hurting right now. After all, Jack was probably messing up the 'twin link' with his bloody curse, no wonder Lily is so tired, she's probably confused as well. I mean, it's not everyday your twin brother finds himself a curse that wants to kill him.

I looked up noticing that a ship was nearing us.

"Are we going to attack that ship?" I asked, nodding towards it.

"Might as well, nothing else to do" Dad replied playfully, he stood up, straightened his hat and set about ordering the crew around, getting us ready for the raid.

"here we go" I muttered, knowing I'd have to help to avoid suspicion amongst the crew, well at least we don't kill people we raid, then I'd really have a fight on my hands.

…………………………………………………… 

"Oh Bugger!" Dad shouted unexpectedly as we waited for the ship to come alongside us.

"What is it?" Oliver asked, stepping closer to Dad and eyeing the other ship suspiciously.

"The Falcon" Dad replied with revulsion.

"You know this ship?" Will asked

"I know it" Dad replied

"How?" Elizabeth asked. I don't know if anyone else noticed but the crew started to shuffle awkwardly and gave each other funny looks; it was as if they know something about this ship.

I turned my attention back to father, he looked at me uncomfortably before turning away again, I studied his expression, noticing that he was arguing with himself over something in his head.

"Damn it Dad what the hell is going on?!" I shouted, getting more and more agitated by the second.

Gibbs had said to me before that if something bodes ill for Jack Sparrow, then it bodes ill for us all. I had taken those words to heart ever since then so if Dad was acting like this then we, or at least I, had something to be concerned about.

Dad growled in his throat in annoyance before stepping towards me. I instantly felt sick, knowing that something was about to happen, and it wasn't going to be good.

"Lily luv" Dad began, evidently trying to find away to dance around the subject.

"No lies!" I demanded quickly before I had to listen to a fast spun tale about God knows what. The Falcon dropped their anchor next to us, causing Dad to go back into 'captain mode' He straightened up and looked round at the crew.

"gents, and ladies, you know what to do, I want to make sure this ship is robbed of everything, leave the crew unharmed and tied to the mast" he ordered, I began to walk off, knowing that I wouldn't be able to talk to Dad now but as soon as I turned around I felt a hand grab my arm.

I turned to see who it was and I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out as I realised it was Dad.

"Da'?" I asked, he didn't say anything but he started to drag me to the children's cabin. I glanced round at the crew to see them with knowing looks on their faces, all but Will, Elizabeth and Oliver. I saw the Star Maker drop their anchor before my gaze was disturbed by the wood door of the cabin.

"Lily stay in here, I don't want to see you up on deck until I come back here for you" Dad said sternly, he turned to walk out of the door but I grabbed his arm tightly.

"Da'?" I asked, "What's going on?" my voice started to shake with worry.

"I'll explain later luv, just promise me, promise me you'll stay here, and try not to do anything stupid" he answered.

"You better, and why does everyone think I'm going to do something stupid? I am not Will; I thought everyone would know that by now" I said, half heartedly laughing. The look on Dad's face told me to shut up.

"Promise me Lily"

"I…"

"Promise Lily"

"I…I…"

"LILY!"

"I promise!" I shouted, with my fingers crossed behind my back. However this seemed to satisfy Father because he nodded and walked out of the cabin, leaving me stood in the middle of the children's things. I could here the kids in their hiding place, waiting to be let out.

"Damn it" I whispered to nothing and no one.

After about ten minutes of listening to shuffling and shouts from the deck I decided I couldn't take waiting anymore, fake promise or no fake promise.

"I'm sorry father but Sparrow's are used to being free, not cooped up"

I flung the door open and stepped outside, taking a second to blink as the sunlight hit me. I looked round, making sure I was aware of my surroundings like father always said. I rushed over to the Falcon, wanting to help with rounding everyone up.

Everyone from the Pearl's crew was rushing round, forcing the other crew to the mast, paying no heed to the pleas of the other sailors, usually they tried to assure the opposition they would be safe and even try to make jokes with them sometimes but this time not a word was being mentioned.

I looked around at the crew of The Falcon. Some of them looked terrified at the fact that they were being raided by The Black Pearl but most of them seemed to be accepting of their defeat and allowed themselves to be tied to the mast of The Falcon.

I walked over to one of the opposition's crew members, guessing he was the captain. He was wearing a hat similar to fathers but it was blue and newer and he was wearing a long overcoat and he looked very proper. He had blue eyes and blonde hair that came to just below his ears.

"Come on, over here" I said to him, nodding towards the mast.

"I don't think so miss" the captain replied.

"And why's that?" I asked, absentmindedly fiddling with my corset and looking around to make sure Dad didn't see me out of the cabin. I really shouldn't wear it while pregnant but I can't tell anyone yet and not wearing my corsets would add to suspicion.

"You're Lily Sparrow aren't you?" the man said, ignoring my question. I smiled for a second, pleased that I had been recognised.

"I am, and you are?"

"Cedric Bailey" Cedric replied, "Captain of The Falcon and son of George Bailey, governor of Port Thomas" Cedric continued, making a bow.

"Right then Captain Bailey, that way then" I said motioning to the mast once again.

"You're the daughter of Lucille Howarth aren't you?" Cedric asked, avoiding the mast once more. My mothers name was Lucille Hazelworth so I knew the matter wouldn't be brought up again if I answered truthfully.

"No" I replied quickly and grabbed Cedric's arm, pulling him to the mast. Before I could pull him any further he turned, catching me off guard and grabbed my arm.

"Bailey! Let go of me!" I demanded with a sneer in my voice. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but with every movement I made his hand tightened around my arm.

"I can't do that Miss Sparrow" Cedric replied, pulling me towards some stairs, I presume they go down to the galley and the brig.

"It's _Mrs_ _Watson_-Sparrow _actually_!" I retorted. I pulled my leg up and kneed the captain in the groin. He bent over on impulse and I punched him in the face before running off and back to the Pearl.

I was aware of footsteps behind me once I got onto the Pearl, figuring it was father coming to interrogate me; I turned around ready to explain. To my horror it was Cedric. I got ready to run, looking around for Oliver; I knew if I could get to him I would be safe, same with father or Will, or even Anamaria or Elizabeth.

I spotted Oliver amongst the crew members. I ran towards him, knowing to get away from Cedric I would have to make it known that Oliver is my husband. Cedric was following me.

"Oliver!" I shouted as Cedric began to catch up to me. Oliver looked around, clearly looking for me or the location of my voice. I desperately threw myself at his back, clinging on to him tightly, turning him round so I could look into his face.

"What is it? Lily you're supposed to be in the cabin" Oliver said to me. He looked behind my shoulder and into the determined face of Cedric.

"Who's he?" he asked, looking down into my worried eyes. I don't know why but I have the feeling that Cedric wants me for some reason.

Usually I would have kicked Cedric's sorry arse back to his bloody ship and sent him on his merry way but I can't do that when I'm expecting, which makes me even more worried, my baby could be hurt because of this bastard. He seemed nice at first but now he's getting obsessive.

"That's Cedric Bailey, captain of the Falcon, I tried to get him to the mast but he grabbed hold of me, I kneed him and punched him and ran straight to you" I explained in a rush before Cedric got to us.

"Captain Bailey" Oliver said, greeting Cedric.

"Mr Watson I presume?" Cedric asked, casting him a filthy look.

"Aye" Oliver replied, glaring at Cedric. No more words were said between the two men before father came along with a face like thunder.

**I made this chapter longer than the other few chapters to make up for the slight wait. I thank you for reviewing and I am starting to work on the next chapter as soon as I have this one up. And a few cookies wouldnt go amiss either hehehe. I would also like to know what you make of Cedric so far, do you like or do you not? Any comments would help. Thank you! **


	11. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Woa. You lot really don't like Cedric do you? Well you're going to _hate_ him in this chapter. I loved Smithy's response: major league jerk! Ha! This chapter is going to be quite interesting with an unexpected twist. Keep reading! **

**Chapter 11**

"_Aye" Oliver replied, glaring at Cedric. No more words were said between the two men before father came along with a face like thunder._

"I thought I told you to _stay_ in the bloody cabin Lily Jane Sparrow!"Dad roared. Damn. I'm in trouble now. Dad _never _uses my middle name, not even when he is angry with me. I really must be in trouble now. I forgot I even _had_ a middle name.

"But I had to do something Dad" I replied meekly. I'm not used to father being in this mood, I've never had to handle him when he's like this.

"I don't want to hear excuses Lily, now get back to the cabin and make sure you stay there" Dad growled with a menacing look in his eyes. But, being the stubborn Sparrow that I am, I was not about to back down and cower like a snooty upper-class wench.

"No" I said sternly.

"Lily for once in you god damn life do as your told" father said just as sternly though I detected a strange sense of worry in his eyes.

"Father I know there is something going on here and I want to know what"

"Father?" Cedric asked as if something had just clicked in his mind. "yes I thought as much, at first I thought you could be his wife but then you said your name was Watson-Sparrow, so then I thought maybe his cousin or another relation but now I see it, you're his daughter, Lucille Howarth's daughter, my…my"

"Shut up Bailey!" Dad snapped, drawing his sword and pointing it at Cedric's neck.

"Father!" I gasped, "You are no killer and I forbid you to hurt this man until I have some answers" I demanded and then I turned my attention back to Cedric.

"I want an explanation" I said, "your ship comes along and I am forced to stay in a cabin, which is very unusual on this ship, I talk to you and you ask about my mother which is something no one has ever done before and you call her Lucille Howarth not Hazelworth which is her true name, you grab hold of me and try to keep me on your ship…"

"He did what!" Oliver shouted, glaring daggers at Cedric.

"let me finish!" I shouted, "then even when I hurt you, you came after me, now we are all here and you claim to know my mother and I and I want to know just what the hell is going on here before any decisions are made" I finished, looking round at all three men who were staring at me in awe, I don't think any of them had seen me so riled before, apart from father of course.

"Well you see Lily when you and I were born…" Cedric began, father interrupted him.

"Let _me_ tell her, its only fair after I have kept it from her all this time" father said.

"Kept _what_ from me?" I said, growing angrier by the second.

"Lily, luv, _promise_ me you won't be mad at me and you won't do anything stupid" father said.

"I am not bloody Will for the last bloody time, I will shoot the next person to say that to me I swear it…I promise" I said.

"Good" father said.

"Right now will you tell us what the hell is going on Jack?" Oliver asked, putting a protective arm around me.

"Captain Bailey here was _supposed_ to be your husband, you've been betrothed to each other since birth" Dad explained.

"What?!" Oliver and I both asked in unison. Dad started to walk to his cabin so we all followed him, guessing that he wanted to discuss this when the whole crew wasn't watching and listening. Once we were inside I sat on the chair at father's desk and waited for him to begin.

"Lily, when you were little I told you that your mother was called Lucille Hazelworth, yes?" father asked.

"Yes" I said nodding my head.

"Well your mother was really called Lucille _Howarth_; I kept it from you to stop you discovering who she _really_ was, the daughter of the governor of St. Thomas" Dad paused letting the new bit of information sink in.

"Right" I said, letting him know I was ready for the next bit. I'll shout and throw my tantrum later.

"we met after she stormed off one night from her home, she had had an argument with her father and we had a bit of a fling for a while and then she realised she was with child, she couldn't tell her father she had a fling with a pirate and certainly not with Jack Sparrow so she pretended that she had gotten pregnant by some random navy man and her father instantly set about finding her someone to marry"

"Yes" I replied, wanting him to get on with his story.

"Well I was around at the time, making sure she was ok, I fear that if I wasn't there she would have taken her life, she got married and she had you months later. She couldn't cope with you and the stress you brought her so she gave you to me and told me to name you and leave with you on the Pearl and never return"

"So ye did" I said.

"Yes" father replied, "I named you Lily and gave you your mother's middle name as your own, you lived on the Pearl all your life and I told you a believable story about your wench of a mother not wanting you because you got in the way and you believed it, obviously"

"So where does Cedric come into this?" Oliver asked

"When Lucille handed Lily over to me I took her back to the Pearl. I found a letter in her blanket telling me that Cedric Bailey was her betrothed and that he was one day going to become captain of The Falcon, I didn't think Captain Bailey would want a pirate bride anyway and I certainly didn't think I'd ever meet him so I didn't say anything and you two got together and it was all happy until he showed up" Dad explained, motioning to Cedric who was listening intently to father.

"Right" I said, gathering all my thoughts, "My mother is really the dead daughter of the governor of St. Thomas, she couldn't cope with me so she gave me to my father, to you Da', and she left a letter in my baby blanket saying Captain Bailey would be my husband and now Captain Bailey is here and only God knows what he bloody wants" I said, shortening the information I had been given.

"That's about right" Dad said, pleased that he had got the message across correctly.

"What _do_ ye want?" Oliver asked Cedric, pulling me closer.

"I came to claim what is rightfully mine" Cedric said blatantly.

"Me?" I asked fearfully, to my horror Cedric nodded.

"You'll not have her" Oliver said, "she already has a husband _and_ a daughter, she has a family and a secure home and she _defiantly_ does _not_ need nor want _you_"

"You have a daughter?" Cedric asked humorously, although why he finds it funny I'm not sure about.

"I do" I replied

"Lets see the brat then" Cedric said somewhat coldly.

"No" Oliver said before me, "you'll not see my daughter and you'll not have my wife, I suggest you leave Bailey"

"No, I came to claim my wife and I don't care much that she _already_ has a husband, that can be rearranged and I suppose the brat can stay here" Cedric said.

"I am _not_ your wife, my daughter is _not_ a brat and you will _not_ hurt a _hair_ on my husbands head, just _leave_!" I yelled

"Get off my ship Bailey and don't come back ever, Lily and Charlie are not going anywhere" Dad said.

"oh but she is" Cedric said pulling his sword out and pointing it at my stomach, I instantly covered it with my hand as if that would help my child and Dad and Oliver both pulled out their swords.

"don't be foolish" Cedric said pointedly to Oliver and father, "your whore is coming with me whether you like it or not, if you try to stop me I will kill her, if she wont be with me then she shall not be the whore of this pirate and I will make sure of that"

"That doesn't make much sense" I said

"It makes perfect sense, I never specified which state I would like you in and you'd still be my wife if you were dead, so I win both ways really" Cedric replied unemotionally, "although I'd like you alive, it would make our relationship so much more interesting"

"Your sick" Oliver spat

"He's worse than sick Oliver lad, he needs his head testin'" Dad replied with equal distaste.

"Get up" Cedric ordered me; I did so, not wanting to be hurt. Cedric put his sword to my throat and forced me towards the door.

"Captain Sparrow, you will not order you crew to attack me or my ship, you will not follow us and you will not do anything you might regret" Cedric ordered, dragging his sword across my throat threateningly. I trembled as I felt the cold blade threatening to cut my skin open. Both Dad and Oliver looked at me hesitantly.

"Do as he says" I said. At those words Cedric put his sword down. "I will go with you Cedric, I wish not for anyone to be hurt, if I go it'll be the best option" Oliver and Dad were left speechless; Cedric noticed this and spoke up.

"I'll leave you to say you goodbyes, pack your things but don't bring any clothes, I'm sure my mother will have some dresses for you once we get to St. Thomas" he said and with that, he put his sword back in its scabbard and walked out of the cabin. My stomach did a flip when he mentioned dresses, was I really expected to wear _them_?!

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Oliver said at long last.

"Cedric said don't follow him, but what if you don't follow him, what if you coincidently have to make port in St. Thomas" I said. I walked up to Oliver and wrapped my arms around him, wishing I could do the same to my Charlie.

"Save me" I whispered before turning and walking out of the cabin.

"Damn it!" I heard Dad shout.

"Yeah" I muttered as I crossed the gangplank to The Falcon, "damn it"

**So what do you think of Cedric now eh? Hate him huh? Can't wait to see what you all think. Review please! I appreciate your thoughts anytime!**


	12. Frustrated and Furious

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Thank you all for reviewing! I knew you would all hate Cedric and I am so pleased with the responses you lot have sent me for the past two chapters. I'd still love to hear your thoughts on Cedric or any of the other characters so please keep reviewing…and send me some more cookies! Hehehe **

**Chapter 12**

The Falcon wasn't a patch on The Pearl. It was smaller by far and it evidently didn't have as much care from its captain like The Pearl got from Dad.

"This will be your room for tonight until I can get my cabin sorted for the both of us" Cedric informed me as we stepped into a cabin.

_Our cabin. _So even though I'm married, have a child of my own and have no intention whatsoever of marrying Cedric, the bastard still expects me to share a cabin with him and once we make port his mother is going to provide me with dresses!

"How long will it take to get to St. Thomas on this ship?" I asked, The Black Pearl was the fastest ship in the Caribbean so if they could get there before us it might make things a bit easier, they'd have time to plan then…while I'm stuck with wedding plans to a man I hate and I have a husband already.

"Three days" Cedric replied cheerfully, I think he thinks I am beginning to get excited about this.

"Oh" I replied and stepped into the cabin and shut the door behind me, leaving Cedric stood on the outside.

The cabin was ok I suppose. It had brown mahogany walls and the same floor, which was to be expected since this is a ship. And it had one large window on the wall. The floor was bare apart from one rug underneath a deck and a chair. There was an armchair in the corner next to the bed and a closet was in the opposite corner.

I walked over to the armchair and collapsed into it, sighing heavily as I thought over the predicament I had gotten myself into. Oliver and father had better come after me or I will escape and hunt them down, and they won't be getting a warm welcome. I thought of Charlie who would have been let out of the hiding place to discover her mother had left. Elizabeth would probably take Charlotte under her wing until I returned.

The more I thought about the situation, the more I felt sick and began to tremble with anger. How dare that snooty manipulative bastard force me off my home and onto this _boat_ so that he could take me to St. Thomas to marry me. I can't believe it! Isn't it enough that poor little Jack's cursed?

Out of fear, bitterness and rage I did the one thing I hadn't done in a long time. I cried. I cried for my husband, for my Charlie, for my unborn child and for myself, praying that I would find a way home eventually.

I hate my mother. I'm glad she gave me away, I hate her for what she's done to me! And what the hell is up with Cedric! I'm a bloody pirate, a scallywag, what does he want to marry me for? Why hasn't he found a willing upper class woman to marry yet? Someone who will hang onto his every word, who will happily wear fancy dresses and corsets and go to posh diner parties. Why the hell did he have to follow this stupid betrothed rubbish and save himself for me, for a pirate bride!

………………………………………………

I was still sitting in 'my' chair, sulking, when there was a knock of the door. I wiped my eyes and went to the door. Taking a deep breathe I slowly opened it and looked around, finding a rather timid looking member of Cedric's crew standing on the opposite side of the door.

"Yes?" I asked in my sternest voice, I think it would have worked better if my voice wasn't still shaky and hoarse from crying. I dread to think what state my face is in.

"Uh…s'cuse me miss…uh…the captain would like you to join him for dinner tonight, he requests you wear this instead of your usual…uh...attire" the shy looking crew member said.

I looked down to find that he was holding a dress. it was a jade coloured green with faded yellow flowers sewn onto it, it reminded me of the ones I have back in my cabin that I use for disguises on land.

Disguises. That's all dresses are to me, a way of not being recognised, well I'm sorry but I want to be recognised and I want to be feared, that way no one will bug me on the rest of this journey.

"What be your name?" I asked

"Johnson, Peter Johnson" the man said quickly and quietly.

"Do ye know who I am?" I enquired

"Yes" Peter said abruptly, "Lily Sparrow" he said

"Aye, that be me, now tell me Peter, are you afraid of me?" I asked, wanting to pry but also wanting to have a little 'fun' with the fellow before I sent him on his merry way.

"aye, aye miss, your stories are well known on this ship and many ports, daughter of Jack Sparrow, have many a men running at the sight of your corset, can throw a dagger into a mans head from ten feet away…" Peter said, almost easing up at the conversation.

"Aye that's right, I could kill you where you stand with my bare hands," Peter looked up at me fearfully, his eyes wide open and I could tell he was resisting the urge to run and fling himself over the rail. "But I wont, I like you, unless you're going to insist on me wearing that dress. Ok Peter I have a message that I want you to deliver back to your captain immediately" Peter eased up at my words and started to listen carefully at what I was about to tell him.

I continued, "I want you to tell him that I will not be wearing any dresses aboard this ship and that if he wants to ask his _future wife_ to dinner then he should come and have the courtesy to do it himself, tell him I will expecting to find him on the opposite side of this door soon, otherwise I will refuse to do what he says for the rest of the trip and maybe longer" I said in my coldest voice. Peter simply nodded and opened his mouth to speak, and then he shut it again.

"What is it?" I asked

"The captain isn't going to be pleased about this" Peter said meekly. I almost laughed in his face but had to settle for a small sympathetic smile.

"Of course he isn't, that's the whole idea, if he does anything to you come and let me know and I'll pull out my dagger" I said with a small chuckle. Peter gave me a nervous laugh in reply before nodding politely and heading back, presumably, to Cedric's cabin.

I shut the door and threw the dress across the room in a sudden bolt of fury. My breathing grew faster and my eyes welled up with angry and upset tears.

Before I knew what I was doing I ran across the room, tipping up the chairs and throwing various books and bits of paper across the room, occasionally tearing a few of them, not caring what they were for. I thrust open the drawers on the desk and tipped them upside down, throwing the empty drawers across the room carelessly when I had done with them and threw myself onto the bed, landing on my front with my head landing on the pillow. I sobbed loudly into my pillow in both frustration and discontent, banging on the bed with clenched fists and kicking out like a child.

I led on the bed for a further couple of minutes until I heard a knock on the door, guessing it was Peter I got up and walked across the room, opening the door.

"Oh, its you" I said in disgust as Cedric barged his way into the room. He stood next to the desk, studying the room in disbelief.

"Amazing" he said simply, shaking his head slightly.

"What?" I asked, confused at his reaction.

"It's amazing what five minutes of fury can do to a cabin" Cedric replied.

"You're not mad?" I asked, half hoping he would be.

"No" Cedric said, "I suppose it was to be expected, since it is in your nature to get angry quickly and tear things up, your mother used to be the same way"

I stared at Cedric, not knowing what to say how could he talk of my mother like that when I have nothing of her but a middle name? Yes, she did give me away to a crew of pirates, not that I mind of course but still I suppose it's natural to feel _something_ over the matter? Cedric must have seen the look on my face because he evidently decided to explain more.

"your mother, Lucille, she used to get so wound up at parties and dances with all the men trying to get her to home with them that she often ended up hurting them or completely destroying the decorations or the food table, I'm surprised she was never arrested, shame really that she was murdered" He turned away from me, staring at the wall as if he was still upset about my mothers death.

"Murdered?" I asked, I guessed as much that she was dead, but murdered, how horrible!

"Yes, by her husband, he got jealous of all her admirers and stabbed her in blind rage, he was of course, hanged for his crime but Lucille was still sadly missed, the governor was never the same again" Cedric replied.

"You sure seem to know a lot of my mother; did you have a thing with her?" I asked half out of curiosity and half out of spite.

"No, no, nothing like that" Cedric said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Everyone knew a lot about Lucille, she was one of the most talked about people in St. Thomas, she often told anyone who would listen about herself, thrilled with anyone who asked and she was friends with my mother, which is where the whole betrothed thing came in in the first place, she was kind to me, helped me out when I needed a friend" I laughed in my mind, picturing a younger version of Cedric sitting alone while all the other kids played with each other.

I felt the need to say something to break the awkward silence that had formed. "You come here for a reason?" I asked, Cedric turned around and looked at me like I was stupid.

"Lily, you were making one hell of a noise, half the crew was outside the door listening, and then of course I had to come to show some courtesy to my _future wife_" Cedric replied.

"Its _Mrs Watson-Sparrow_ to you Captain Bailey, I am already married in case you didn't notice" I retorted, holding up my left hand, showing Cedric my ring. "I only said that to Peter to get him to go and deliver my message, I take it you got it" I snapped, no one calls me Lily unless I like them or else they'll pay, but in my 'condition' I can't go round killing everyone that I hate until the baby is born.

"Of course, but I suggest to keep quiet about already being married when we get to St. Thomas, I don't think the priest will be too happy about that fact and yes I did get your message, you will come to dinner and you will be wearing that dress Mrs _Watson-Sparrow" _Cedric replied. With that he left the cabin, leaving me stood in the middle of the room, furious with that arrogant, self-absorbed bastard.

**Please Review! Tell me what you think!**


	13. Dinner and A New Dilemma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Thank you all for reviewing. I've had great responses about Cedric and I'm glad I've created a character that you all evidently love to hate after all the very graphic reviews I've had about how you'd like to kill Cedric…and bring him back…and kill him again! Keep reviewing! **

**Also... I am very sorry about not updating sooner but school exams and lots of homework have been getting in the way, sorry guys! **

**Chapter 13**

"_Of course, but I suggest to keep quiet about already being married when we get to St. Thomas, I don't think the priest will be too happy about that fact and yes I did get your message, you will come to dinner and you will be wearing that dress Mrs Watson-Sparrow" Cedric replied. With that he left the cabin, leaving me stood in the middle of the room, furious with that arrogant, self-absorbed bastard._

After I had thrown everything to the sides of the room so that I could move around again, I walked over to the dress that I was expected to wear.

I looked down at it, just lying there on the floor all green and horrible and _'dress like' _I stood on it, trampling all over it with my sea boots, stretching and damaging the material and most importantly, the dress itself.

"Ha!" I yelled in triumph, "can't expect me to wear that now" I giggled as I studied the ripped lace and seams, the dress was completely ruined! "Captain Bailey will not be pleased at all" I said in a mock snooty voice, chuckling to myself.

I threw the dress back in the corner in a heap where it belonged and stepped out of the cabin, feeling the warm Caribbean air sweep refreshingly across my face.

I took a moment to check out the area around me, crew hard at work, sea lapping upwards against the side of the ship, spraying onto the deck occasionally and the sun setting, telling me it was time to go to dinner…well…that along with the fact that my stomach was growling to be fed.

I made my way to Cedric's cabin, standing outside the door for a moment to collect my wits. Taking a deep breathe I knocked on the door, waiting for a reply.

"Come in" Cedric called from behind the door.

I opened the door and stepped inside, looking around. The cabin was just as I thought, plain, no hints of what the man living inside was like, no references as to where this ship had been, nothing. Just plain walls, plain decoration, plain everything. Even the man, Cedric, was plain. I brushed my hands on my pants absentmindedly, taking everything in, being aware of my surroundings.

"Where's your dress?" Cedric asked, I detected a hint of amusement in his cold voice.

"It…it got a bit…ruined" I lied, Cedric chuckled and motioned for me to sit down, for a moment I thought I'd gotten away with the dress, or rather the lack of the dress, but just as I sat down Cedric spoke.

"you can just wear one tomorrow, we have plenty in the hold I think, just in case we stumble across any damsels in distress on our travels" I couldn't believe what he just said!

"I will not be wearing any dresses on this ship nor on any other bloody ship as long as I live you upper class prat, isn't it enough that you're forcing me to marry you and once we get to St. Thomas my life will officially be ruined by dresses and morals and snobbish etiquette?" I stated sourly, glaring daggers at Cedric.

"_No it isn't_" Cedric replied, "You should already be in _my_ world Lily, your mother sent you off to a world you _don't_ belong in, then your father set you up with being a _pirate, _if that hadn't of happened you and me would be great, we'd be perfect for each other and if I have to force you to see that then I will, please sit down" he said in a determined tone of voice. I sat down, too tired to stand any longer.

"I don't belong in this world" I whispered, not caring if Cedric heard me or not.

"Oh trust me, you do" Cedric replied. I sat down and looked at what I was about to eat. Piles of beef and vegetables were set out on the table. I wondered where they had got it from.

"Stopped off at the last port and got these" Cedric explained, guessing my confusion.

"Oh" I replied, taking a bite out of a slice of beef. It wasn't as good as the food back on the Pearl. Oh what I'd give to be back on that ship. I absentmindedly patted my now expanding stomach.

We ate in silence for the remainder of the meal until we finished, putting our knives and forks down with a clatter.

"I want to know about you Lily" Cedric said, looking at me in a very strange way indeed.

"Like what?" I asked stupidly

"Like what you like to do, what your favourite colour is and all things like that" Cedric replied.

"Umm…you know about my parentage, I like to spend time with my family and get into sword fights, actually Anamaria and I started a huge sword fight in Tortuga, almost everyone had joined in…" I began, chuckling at the memory, "I don't have a favourite colour either, I'm not telling you anything else because its not like you need to know, we'll never be married and have kids or anything" I said firmly.

"Lily, you don't seem to realise that we _are_ getting married and if we have kids then that's just a bonus" Cedric replied just as firmly.

"I am not marrying you Cedric; I already have a husband and a child, who I love dearly…"

"And one on the way" Cedric interrupted me unexpectedly

"What?"

"Your pregnant again aren't you?"

I struggled in my head about what I should say. Should I tell him or should I keep it a secret. "I…umm…I'm…I…"

"That's a yes then?"

"What if it is?" I asked

"There's not a lot we can do, we'll have to wait for you to have it and then I don't know, drown it or something"

"You wouldn't!" I exclaimed, a hand clutching my stomach.

"So you definitely are then" Cedric asked pointedly.

"So?" I asked, "I'm having another child with my husband, with the man I love, it's not the worse thing in the world…although it bloody well feels like it when it decides to come out" I mumbled, getting off track. "How did you know anyway?"

"You've been holding your abdomen all day" Cedric replied.

"Oh" I said, mentally scolding myself for being so obvious. I stood up to leave, wanting to get out and away from Cedric; I went over to the door. Before I knew it, Cedric had leapt up and stopped me from reaching out to the door, pinning my arm against my side.

"Cedric?!" I exclaimed, trying to pull free.

"Where do you think your going?" Cedric asked in a cold, cruel voice.

"Back to my cabin" I replied honestly. Cedric roughly pushed me against the door and leaned into me, his breath tickled my face he was that close.

"Get off me!" I yelled but my efforts only achieved a stronger grip on my body and I was pressed further up against the door.

Cedric began to kiss my neck, cringing with disgust and fear I tried to wrench free again but Cedric slammed me against the door again, banging into me as he did so.

I pulled my arms to my stomach and brought my knee up, thrusting my knee into Cedric's crotch. I watched as he doubled over in pain but I didn't stay long enough to see him recover.

I ran across the deck, spotting Peter Johnson across the neck, staring at me evidently horrified at my state.

Running into my cabin, I flopped down on the bed, distraught at nearly being raped for the second time in my life.

I lead down, hoping that I could get some sleep and my head would be clear in the morning when all of a sudden I felt something warm trickling down my legs.

Blood.

Oh my God!

One thing is screaming in my head right now…

Miscarriage

**Please review, I'd like to know what you all think, do you think Lily will lose her baby? What position does this leave the rest of the gang in? Will Jack ever get rid of the curse? Review and find out**


	14. I'll kill him

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Just a reply to the review by whyistherumalwaysgone, I think being almost raped once is upsetting enough for any woman, pirate or not and the second time would just be as upsetting, so since Lily is a woman I think she'd be pretty upset. Also Lily is Lily Sparrow, she'd beat up anyone that came near her in the wrong way, but she can't do that while pregnant, I think she's a little upset and she feels a bit defenceless because she can't beat the hell out of anyone while she's pregnant, she is used to being strong and powerful, not emotional and submissive. I'm from England, in reply to your question, I bet living in Australia is quite cool though. Thank you for cookies and reviews! **

**Chapter 14**

_I lead down, hoping that I could get some sleep and my head would be clear in the morning when all of a sudden I felt something warm trickling down my legs._

_Blood._

_Oh my God!_

_One thing is screaming in my head right now…_

_Miscarriage_

I frantically ripped my shirt and tried to stop the bleeding, going as far as crossing my legs in a desperate hope.

Stupid Cedric.

Stupid Bastard.

Stupid baby murdering Bastard Cedric

Were his actions intentional? Did he really want to kill the little one inside me? He said something about killing it when it was born so maybe he did.

Stupid man.

There is no way on earth I will marry him!

I'm stuck on this stupid boat with stupid Cedric on my way to some stupid island to have a stupid wedding to stupid Cedric. Ugh!

The bleeding stopped after a while so I lead back down and tried to sleep. When that got too much to do I started to think about everyone on the Pearl.

Oliver and Charlie would be together and I'm on my own on this boat.

I wonder how Charlie's getting on, maybe she doesn't even care, maybe she's swapped me for Elizabeth now that I'm not there.

After about half an hour of 'thinking' I started to cry, eventually crying myself to sleep.

……………………………………………… 

When I woke the next morning it took me a moment to realise what last nights events had ended up in.

"Oh my god" I whispered, swinging my legs round and getting out of bed.

I went out of the cabin and shut my eyes as the light hit my face. Once I thought it was ok enough to open them, I did.

Once my eyes were open and had fully adjusted, I was astonished to find that the majority of people on deck were staring at me.

"What?" I asked agitatedly, glaring at everyone staring. No one said anything or even moved for that matter until Peter came up to me, positioning himself so he was standing directly in front of me.

"What is everyone looking at?" I demanded

"Err Miss, um, being all men on this ship and all, we err…don't exactly have the supplies for a woman, or err, at least…her monthlies, if you get what I'm saying" Peter stuttered.

"What?" I asked through clenched teeth, I'm pregnant, pregnant women aren't supposed to have 'monthlies'!

"Your trousers, Miss Sparrow" Peter replied, obviously not wanting to explain properly.

"It's _Mrs Watson_ Sparrow! _Why_ can't people pronounce the Mrs Watson bit?! What about my trousers?" I asked, not looking down at my trousers because I stupidly didn't want to embarrass myself.

"Well, you have…umm…blood…on your trousers" Peter squeaked. I looked down nervously.

"Oh…oh" was all I could manage to say. I nodded to Peter and rushed back into the cabin I had left not two minutes ago.

"_Bloody hell_!" I said in frustration with myself. How could I have been so stupid? Of course I'd still have blood on my trousers if I didn't do anything about it!

Stupid, stupid Lily!

I took off my boots and looked around the cabin for some trousers.

It took me a while to realise that there were no trousers, being the reason why I had been wearing the same trousers for a few days and Cedric had offered me a dress.

"Damn it!" I cried in frustration as I put my boots back on.

"I'll kill him!"

………………………………………………………

"Ok I give up, where are all the trousers on this bloody boat?!" I yelled in annoyance, Peter just looked at me, a terrified expression on his face.

I think he was wondering why the hell he had made a friend in t_he_ Lily Sparrow, known as danger to all men with a pistol and a sword (and on odd occasions when I am really mad, a fist or two), daughter of Jack Sparrow, lady killer extraordinaire and pirate captain.

"On a crew full of men I can't find one single bloody pair of trousers, why is that Peter?" I demanded.

"The captain…he came round yesterday night, he told us to lock up all our clothes, no one knew why but we did…"

"Oh brilliant! Your fool of a captain, Peter, told you to hide all your clothes because he knew that I'd go as far as try to steal some instead of wearing a godforsaken _dress!_"

"Oh"

"Yes, oh! So now I'm walking around with bloodstained trousers because of your bloody rapist captain, killing my baby, I'll kill him!…"

"What?!" Peter asked disbelievingly

Oops…I should not have said that…I should not have said that at all…_bloody hell_ Lily Watson-Sparrow, you are going to _have_ to sort out your speech in your head before you blurt out all of your secrets!

"He tried to rape you? You're pregnant?!" Peter gasped, looking at me sympathetically.

"_Was_ pregnant Peter, the blood on my trousers is the assurance Cedric needs to know that he killed my baby, the one that not only had I grown to love being there but the baby that would make sure my nephew got rid of the crazy curse he now has" I sighed.

"Jesus Christ!" Peter exclaimed, staring at me in amazement "I have to help you" he said quietly.

"Yes well not before I can get Cedric back, he did murder my child after all, along with taking me away from my home and all that…" I trailed off; thinking about home and my family on the Pearl was proving to be quite painful.

"Of course" Peter replied before scurrying off.

………………………………………………… 

**Back on the Pearl**

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" the screams of little Lily Turner were getting worse everyday since Lily was taken away. It seemed that the absence of her namesake was affecting Lily more than was thought.

That, and the fact that her twin brother Jack was now trying to kill himself more gruesomely everyday, sending his twin painful shocks.

"Shut her up!" Jack Sparrow yelled from the helm.

_Got enough screaming in my head without that little 'un at it as well _Jack thought. It was true though, harsh as it sounded. For the past few days the absence of Lily had affected her father just as bad as it had the last time she was kidnapped.

_Bloody pompous bastard, I'll kill him. _

_Who's he think he is, taking my daughter, that's happened too many times to her can't creepy men leave her alone? When she gets home I'm tying her up every time there's a raid, she can't stay in the cabin for 10 bloody minutes! _

_Of course it's not her fault she had to go, she was saving her family and sacrificing herself…_

_Bloody Git of a man, bloody Cedric Bailey! I'll kill him!_

"Jack!" Oliver shouted from below the helm, "how far are we away from St. Thomas?"

"Not too far, we should be there tomorrow, Lily and Cedric will get there tonight and we'll be there for tomorrow morning, would have made it before them if Jack hadn't taken a turn for the worse" Jack replied.

"Ok" Oliver replied, walking back to his daughter who reminded him so much of her mother.

Everyday it felt like his heart was being ripped out in the morning when he realised his wife wasn't with him anymore like she should be.

He could only imagine what thoughts were running through his daughters head when she had heard that her mother was now on another ship.

Since that day, the only people Charlie had spoken to were Jack and Lily Turner, the rest of the crew and family only got odd noises and disgruntled looks in return for their efforts. They had all tried to get her to talk, even Elizabeth and Anamaria, but Charlie was having none of it.

"Hurry up Jack" Oliver muttered to himself as he pulled Charlie up onto the side of his hip, taking her had in his and bouncing her slightly like he did when she was smaller and he was trying to get a laugh out of her. This time it didn't work.

"I can't take much more of this"

**I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter, the run up to christmas is taking its toll, as is school and things like that. **

**I have decided that this will be the last Lily Sparrow story from me for now because I can't see many more adventures happening to the gang and I have another story already planned and ready to write that includes Jack and the others, it has been in my head for months and I feel that the Lily stories aren't going anywhere at the moment, maybe in the future I might make a few Lily oneshots or maybe another full Lily story. **

**I can't tell you when the next chapter will be up but I think it might be soon because the climax chapters are next and I tend to write more when my stories are at their climaxes.**

**I have also noticed that I have lost some reviewers from that last chapters, I really do hope that you are all still reading and still like this story.**

**For those of you who have stuck with me: **

**Thank you for reviewing and just sticking with me, I know from experience that you might be getting a bit fed up of the late updates but its not my fault, truly! Thank you so much for the reviews, they make me smile when I see them in my inbox so I hope I get some more! **

**love Hannah x x**


	15. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Thank you for all your reviews! I checked my email the morning after I updated and I had about 9 to10 reviews! **

**Chapter 15**

Over the next few days I found that Peter was not as bad as I thought he was at first.

He had even gone as far as sneaking into the crew's cabins and stealing some trousers for me to wear until I could wash my own.

To say the very least, Cedric was not happy.

"_Look what I got you" Peter said from the other side of my cabin door, holding up a pair of clean trousers._

"_Oh brilliant!" I gasped as I took the trousers off him. "I'll be out in a minute" I told him, shutting the door and rushing to the opposite side of the room. I changed the trousers and thrust my bloodstained ones into the corner. _

_Shooting a glare at the green trampled on dress in the other corner, I walked back over to the door and opened it, finding Peter still on the other side._

"_The captain will not be pleased" Peter said to me. Unable to do anything else in my gleeful state of mind I did the one thing I hadn't done for weeks. I laughed. _

"Ha!" I laughed manically to the crumpled dress in the corner of my cabin. Remembering the whole trousers incident brought thoughts of the dress back to the front of my head.

It seems I'm safe after all from the dress – I can't wear a ripped, creased, tattered dress now can I?

As if to prove me right I heard a shout from across the deck outside of my cabin.

"She has what?!"

The next thing I heard was the meek reply of Peter which seemed to anger Cedric more. It couldn't have been more than ten seconds before I heard a loud bang on the door.

"Lily, open this door, right now!" Cedric shouted heatedly.

I stormed over to the cabin door, placing a firm scowl on my face as I went. I opened the door to find Cedric staring at me, or rather my legs as he looked angrily at the trousers.

"First of all," I began, "its Mrs Watson-Sparrow _to you_, and secondly, what the _hell_ do you think you are doing, banging on the door like a bloody excited baby _elephant_?" I asked, knowing full well what he wanted.

"I gave you a _dress_" Cedric replied through gritted teeth.

"I didn't want to wear it" I replied

"Is that it?" Cedric asked, motioning to the crumpled dress on the floor.

"Yes" I said smugly. Cedric walked over to the dress and picked it up; he examined it for a minute or two before speaking again.

"I gave you this dress for you to wear, not for you to completely ruin" he said angrily.

"And my husband gave me a baby to look after and raise, not for you to kill it before it even saw its mother and family" I responded just as angrily.

Cedric looked shocked for a moment before locking his blue eyes back on my own.

"At least we won't have to worry about another brat when we're married" he replied coldly.

"How can you say that?" I asked. "How can you say that when you've just killed an innocent child? Actually it wasn't even a child, it was a baby, an unborn baby that hadn't even got to see the world for itself, not even had the chance to be held by its mother or got to play with its sister, it will never be taught how to sword fight with by its father, all because you killed it" I said hysterically, tears falling down my face as I stared into the eyes of my unborn child's killer.

"Right" Cedric dismissed the subject like we were talking about something as trivial as the weather.

The ship shook a little underneath our feet.

"We've just come into port, so once you've…cleaned up; I dare say that we she shall go into Port Thomas and we can get you some new dresses"

"Go to hell you bastard, I'm not wearing any dresses that you buy me and if you think I was really going to marry you then you were surely mistaken" I growled.

"Now, now, don't be like that, I am your fiancé after all, if I have to beat some manners into you then I will do, you will be marrying me, you'll find life on land somewhat different than life at sea, its harder to run and hide in a heavily guarded place such as my own, you have no way out, you will go through the marriage by force if we have to" Cedric said, pushing himself up against me, his nose was almost touching mine, I looked into his eyes, my own eyes are filled with disgust.

I pushed Cedric away with all my might, causing him to stumble a little before I rushed out of the cabin and onto the deck, Peter was waiting for me in a longboat.

I climbed down the rope ladder that had been thrown down the side of the ship and jumped into Peter's longboat.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked

"Fine" I muttered, glaring darkly at the floor of the boat.

**Hey guys! Another update has hopefully made its way to your inbox for you to read. Sorry about the wait, christmas is keeping me busy and away from my story. This will be the last update until after christmas I think, so consider this your christmas present from me, to you! Please review and i'll see you all next year! (unless you review, then I'll probably do my best to reply to your reviews!) **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR**

** LOVE HANNAH  
****X X X**


	16. St Thomas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Thank you for all your reviews! **

**Smithy – I'm not religious so it's a merry Christmas for me hehehe, thank you for the review, your idea was very interesting.**

**Lizzybizzybee – watch out for your idea in this chapter ;D**

**I thought you guys all deserved another christmas present so here it is!**

**Chapter 16**

The longboat hit the docks gently on the shore of St. Thomas. I climbed out of the boat, followed by Peter.

"What do ye make of it?" he asked me.

I looked around, taking in my surroundings. It was set out very much like Port Royal, if I hadn't of known that we were on a different port, I would have without a doubt thought I was in Port Royal.

I looked up and down the docks, setting my eyes upon a small family of four playing on the beach to my right, not so far from us. In front of me I could see the governor's huge house, I could tell this because it was the only white house that was situated on top of the hill – just like in Port Royal.

I also knew, of course, that the ocean, my home, and my only means of escape were right behind me. On my left there was a path that probably leads up to the main town.

Just as I suspected, the crew started to walk up the path.

"It'll linger" I told Peter in reply to his question.

We walked together at the back of the crew members until the path eventually turned into a road, telling me that we had reached the town of St. Thomas.

In the streets, I could see children playing, their mother's talking with their friends at the side of the road outside the shops, parasols open in the air, keeping the sun away from their pale skin. I could see them all staring at us as we walked past them.

"The marines are home then, good old Captain Bailey probably made sure they were all safe…" I heard one woman say to her friend.

"Yes…but who is that woman with them? What is she doing in those _ghastly _clothes?" the woman's friend replied.

I glared at them and carried on walking. Along the road I could hear people stopping and whispering to their friends as the marines and I went on our way, Captain Cedric Bailey up at the front, leading us to God knows where.

"Bastard" I muttered furiously in disgust as Cedric turned and smiled somewhat kindly at me. Whispers instantly started up again.

"Did you see that?" a very pale, thin looking woman asked her friends, they all nodded their heads but continued to look after the crowd of marines making their way across town.

"The captain just _smiled _at that _woman_…if you could call her that" another woman commented, I gave her a deadly glare and then returned my gaze at the floor.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?"

"What does he think he's doing?"

"Wants to get himself a proper lady that man does, not some wench he probably picked up out at sea" one man said.

"Most definitely not like Captain Bailey at all, usually keeps himself to himself, never showed any interest in women at the ball the other week"

"You don't think that he intends to court this woman do you? I thought he was taking her to the jail, look, it even looks like that poor marine has to guard her"

No. The bastard skipped the courting and went straight on to bloody marriage. I thought bitterly, kicking a stone angrily as I passed it.

"Come along Lily" Peter urged as I lagged behind reluctantly.

"_Come along Lily_" I mocked under my breath in an irritated tone of voice.

I brought my head up to look at where we were going; we passed the last shops in the town and continued up the road to a lot of rich looking houses.

I'd robbed enough of those in my lifetime.

We came to a stop outside the fourth of the large houses; Cedric walked up to the front door of this house and stepped inside. I presume it's his house.

Nearly all of the marines disappeared either further up the road or into the other houses. Save for one.

"What are you doing, Peter?" I asked the wayward marine.

"I'm having a word with the captain before I go home, I'm only next door anyway" Peter replied.

"Oh" I said before Cedric stepped through the door again, his jacket and hat had been left inside.

"Inside Lily" he ordered, I walked up the steps to where Cedric was stood and stopped for a second.

"What have I told you about my name and how _you _address me?" I said to him, my voice was dangerously low.

"So sorry" Cedric replied half-heartedly as he walked down the steps towards Peter.

"Like hell you are" I muttered under my breath as I stepped inside the door to my new idea of hell.

I was about to make my way upstairs when I heard Cedric shouting.

"No I bloody won't leave Lily to do what she likes, she will soon be my wife and she is already bloody disobedient enough!"

………………………………………………………

"Oh! Look at you! We'll have to get you cleaned up of course, I'm sure there's a dress somewhere, you look so beautiful! Cedric is going to love it!"

The maid that had been assigned to 'clean me up' was fussing over me like I was a newborn baby.

It annoys me _so _much.

"I don't want Cedric to love me" I muttered

"What was that?"

"Nothing" I replied.

"Right, well you just get in that bath and I'll go find you something to wear" the maid instructed me as she left the room.

I made my way to the bath in the corner, taking off my clothes quickly and slipping into the warm water.

I shut my eyes for a moment before opening them; I looked around the room before coming to examine my own body.

My stomach was still slightly protruded from the pregnancy but I didn't look at that much, it was empty now as far as I'm concerned. I looked at my arms, my eyes making their way up to the top where I found my 'Sparrow' tattoo.

The tattoo was the same as father's only mine was on my arm; it was a sign of any members of the Sparrow family. Charlotte would someday have one too.

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really pleased to know that a lot of you really support this story, you inspire me to write more and even give me ideas for my story sometimes, if you guys didn't review I probably would have stopped this story when the first installment was over. **

**Merry Christmas!**


	17. Temporarily Joining The Other Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Thank you for all your reviews! I now have over 100! That's more than I have ever gotten in one story! Thanks guys! **

**I was sitting around, bored and I thought: let's just forget the writing break for Christmas! So now I'm back with another chapter just for you guys! (I'm writing a lot now because I've been the mood for writing a lot lately – usually I have really bad writers blocks! So hopefully it will last until I finish this story!)**

**Chapter 17**

After having a bath and drying myself off, I wrapped the towel around me and stepped out of the side room and into my bedroom.

I sighed, looking around for my clothes when I realised that they weren't there.

"Bugger!" I gasped as I frantically searched the room, making sure I hadn't left them anywhere. I searched under the bed, in the bed, in all the cupboards and on the dressing table but there were still no sign of my clothes.

I ran back into the side room and looked around the bath, hoping I had taken my clothes off in there, I had no such look.

I hastily made my way back into the bedroom, panicking slightly, what the hell was I going to do with no clothes and a wet towel?!

I started looking for any traces of clothes, whether they be my own clothes or not.

I searched through the wardrobes, dressers and closets but I all I found were a few dusty pairs of shoes at the back of a rather grand looking closet.

"Bugger, Bugger, Bugger, Bugger…Bloody hell!" I muttered to myself through gritted teeth, holding my long black wet hair tightly and pulling on it out of frustration, not caring that water was squeezed all over the floor around my feet.

"Miss?" came a voice from the doorway; I turned around quickly to find the blonde haired, blue eyed, thin maid stood in front of a now closed door. Despite her appearance (poor) she looked rather cheerful and happy with life.

"What are you doing?" she asked me, motioning to my arms which were still attached to my hair, and my towel which was falling dangerously low.

I put my arms down and pulled my towel up before anything could be exposed. "Sorry" I muttered. "I can't find my clothes, could you help me?" I asked hopefully.

To my astonishment, the maid just chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Miss, your clothes have been taken down to wash, the master said we were to wash your 'sailing clothes' - as he called them, and provide you with one of the dresses that Sally bought for you in town today" the maid replied.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing – the bastard had now lowered himself to _pilfering_ my clothes!

"Did he now?" I inquired dangerously.

"Umm…yes Miss…" the maid trailed off nervously.

I took a moment to think things through while the maid nervously looked at me, her eyes stopped at the tattoo on my arm for a second, gasping and looking at me fearfully.

"You…you're…you're a…pirate…a Sparrow no less…but, but the master said…marrying you and everything…good lord…" she stuttered. It took a moment for me to understand what she was saying but I thought it best to reassure her and any other gossiping maids in this _prison_.

"Could I ask for your name?" I asked, sitting carefully on the bed so as to not pull my towel down. Susie followed my lead.

"It's Susie…Miss" 'Susie' replied.

"Well then _Susie_, let me get things straight, yes I'm a pirate, a scallywag if you wish…one of the very few respectable pirates around at that…I'm Lily, Lily Sparrow…"

"You're Jack Sparrow's daughter? – the one that men dare not attempt to woo, well, the clever one's anyway…" Susie interrupted.

"Yes, the very same, although I think my father would appreciate it more if you addressed him by his title – captain" I explained. Susie just gave me a nervous giggle.

"And I most certainly will not be marrying Cedric _bloody_ Bailey!" I confirmed.

"You're…you're already married aren't you? Word came across from Tortuga that you'd finally got a man" Susie inquired.

"Aye, that'd be correct…Oliver Watson is his name, although I'm sure you already know that" I said. Susie nodded eagerly; evidently calmer now that she knew I was no threat to her.

"And a child?" Susie asked quietly.

"Charlotte, Charlie for short" I replied. "Anyway…the point is that Cedric practically forced me off the Black Pearl and onto The Falcon because he says that because we were betrothed from birth, I am rightfully 'his'…pirate or not"

"How dreadful" Susie exclaimed, the look on her face told me that Cedric was a different man at home than he was at sea.

"uh huh" I agreed, "ever since I stepped onto his bloody_ boat_ he's been trying to get me into a dress, I only wear one when we go to Port Royal and when I'm needed as a distraction for my father and the crew's pilfering in all the towns and ports we stop at…I don't do dresses in any other circumstances"

"Understandable…I suppose you've grown up in pirate attire since being a child so…"

"…dresses are a right pain in the arse for me" I concluded.

Susie laughed at my outburst and language; I couldn't help but giggle myself at Susie, letting herself be herself, even when it isn't 'proper' for her to do so.

"Well I'm afraid that Sally is already washing your clothes so it's either that towel or one of the dresses" Susie told me.

I thought about it in my head for a minute…towel…or dress…letting Cedric win or freezing?

"Show me the dresses" I said, a large grin on my face, Cedric won't know what's hit him when I put my plan into action.

Susie grinned back at me and went out of the room. She returned several minutes later with her arms full of dresses.

Susie laid the dresses out on the bed for me to take my pick. I looked over the masses of frills and lace, nearly laughing at how outrageously bright or ridiculously frilly some of the dresses were.

In the end, I picked a plain blue dress that looked like one of my 'disguises' on the Pearl. Susie brought me some shoes to go with them and I brushed my hair through with my fingers.

Once I was dressed, I gave Susie many thanks and went on my way to find Cedric, passing 'Sally' along the hall, I think I scared her because she jumped when I glared at her, well…she was the one that took my clothes and bought me bloody _dresses_ after all. I thanked Susie for telling me who she was before I set out to find Cedric.

…………………………………

After a long walk around the house, I eventually found Cedric in his study. The door was open when I got there, so I knocked once on the door and walked through the doorway.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you" Cedric drawled, not even looking up from his work.

"Yes, well, I have been busy, getting quite well adjusted to the place, I even took the liberty to walk around the entire house" I replied in my nicest voice, trying to make myself sound convincing.

"Very good" was Cedric's reply. I had to stifle a laugh when Cedric continued with his work, not paying attention to me. I couldn't have that.

"You know I've been thinking…" I started, Cedric gave a muffled laugh and I had to try really hard not to hit him round the head.

"Yes…" Cedric urged, still with his back to me.

"And I thought that maybe, now that there's no way Oliver and father or anyone else from the Pearl can come here, without getting arrested or killed, I thought that maybe giving _us_ a go might be in order, I mean there is the code to consider as well…"

"The code?" Cedric asked

"Pirates code" I explained, "in this case the part where the code says any one who falls behind…is left behind is the part I am referring to"

At these words, Cedric stood up and turned around to face me, a huge grin was set on his face, making him look like he'd lost a longboat and found a ship.

"And what you are really saying is that your husband and your other family will not be coming for you after all, so you are considering giving me and our marriage a chance, is that right?" Cedric asked

"It is" I said confidently, knowing that this really wasn't so. Cedric's grin grew even bigger if possible and he started to make his way towards me, his arms extended, probably for me to rush into them. Keeping up my act, I did as he wished and forced myself not to squirm as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Wise decision" he whispered in my ear before pulling away and sitting back on his chair at his desk. "I see you chose to wear a dress after all, it suits you, I always knew it would"

"yes, well I had to start somewhere, although it didn't help much that my clothes were taken to be washed when I was still in the bath" I said, trying my damned best to keep my voice at a civil tone.

"Oh yes, speaking of Sally, you may find her and tell her that she can arrange a meeting with my mother for Friday, day after tomorrow" Cedric said as I made my way to the door. "I think that my mother would want to meet her daughter-in-law before the wedding"

"Yes, I'll go find her now" I replied, leaving the room and closing the door behind me. I leant against the door for a second, sighing heavily.

"You will soon learn that I am not a woman to be meddled with, Bailey"

……………………………….

After watching Lily exit the room and make her way to find Cedric, Susie chuckled to herself.

_Got to keep an eye out for that one… _she thought. _She'll get herself into big trouble around here if she's not careful, God forbid that she should even meet Sally…Sally of all people won't take a liking to the captain marrying a pirate, lord help Lily if Sally even so much as catches a glimpse of that tattoo she has…I don't think she'd hesitate to go for the commodore..._

Susie sighed to herself, deep in thoughts of her new found friend and the trouble she could meet if her history was discovered.

…………………………….

"Land Ho!" Bill shouted down from the crows nest, he waited a moment for someone to respond to him and only looked up from the deck when he saw Richard look up and nod to him.

"St. Thomas on the horizon Cap'n" Richard told Jack, smiling at Anamaria as she joined them at the helm.

"Aye lad, you know what to do" Jack replied, turning the wheel slightly to the right at his treasured ship sailed elegantly to the nearing shore of St. Thomas.

"not long now Jack" Anamaria said as she watched Richard leave them with loving eyes, "Lily will be back with us soon" with those words she went off to find the Turner's, mainly Elizabeth.

"Nearly there now" Anamaria told Will as she joined him at the rail. Will smiled gratefully back at her.

"You hear that Lily, we're almost there, we'll have your Auntie Lily back with us in a few days" Will told his daughter, who smiled sadly back up at him before leaving to find her mother and her twin brother.

Lily knocked on the door to her parent's cabin and entered swiftly. She found her mother sitting next to the bed, holding her brother's hand.

The boy in question was lead on his back on the bed, his arms and legs spread out and his face was deathly pale and clammy. He had bandages round his wrists as a result of cutting them with a dagger only two days before. The bracelet that cursed him was still round his wrist, just as tight as it was when he had first put it on.

"We're nearly there Mummy" Lily told her mother, who smiled tearfully at her exhausted daughter and watched her leave the cabin once again.

Elizabeth smiled at her son who had still not woken up and she thought fearfully for the safety of Lily of her unborn child.

She had promised herself that she wouldn't tell anyone Lily's baby secret until she was sure that Lily wanted her to. She had yet to break that promise.

A few minutes after Lily left, Oliver entered.

Lily's husband had not been fairing well at all since Lily's departure. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and he had a dirty face from lack of caring about himself, the only time he seemed like his normal self was when he was around his daughter.

Charlotte was the only one who was helping him get through this, despite everyone's efforts.

"Lily tells me we're nearly at St. Thomas now Oliver, we can go and get her and then go and find the key to sort Jack out, then maybe we can all go back to being happy" Elizabeth told Oliver.

"Aye" Oliver replied, "How's Jack fairing, I am sorry to say that he looks how I feel, dreadful"

"he's been sleeping for several hours, which is more than can be said for me, I haven't had a wink of sleep for fear that he could hurt himself when I'm not around…the loss of blood has made him tired" Elizabeth explained.

"Aye, well I'd best go tell Charlie then, you know how worried she's been over the safety of Jack and Lily…and her mother" Oliver said sadly before leaving Elizabeth in the cabin on her own once again.

Oliver walked across the deck, ignoring the looks of pity Jack's crew gave him.

"It'll be alright Oliver lad" Ben told him from half way up the rigging. Oliver looked up at Ben and smiled before swinging over to his ship, The Star Maker.

"Charlie!" Oliver shouted, listening intently for any signs of his daughter.

After a moment of hearing nothing more than his crew working around him, he heard the scuffling of little feet coming up the stairs from the galley.

"Father?" Charlotte asked, walking up to him and holding her father's hand.

"Do you see that island there Charlotte?" Oliver asked the little girl, bending down on one knee so that he was her height.

"Aye" she replied.

"Well that island is where your mother is now, when we reach that island we can start planning how to get her back and then we can go and get her…what would your grandfather say about this?"

"He'd say that we can go and get Mummy at the opportune moment and not a moment less" Charlie replied confidently.

"That's right lass, now go and tell the rest of the crew, they need to be ready to sail into the docks" Oliver said. Charlie grinned and ran across the deck, shouting to all who would listen.

"Get ready, we're nearly there!" Charlie shouted happily to her father's crew. She saw Sam leaning over a barrel across the deck so she decided to pay him a visit.

"Sam! Sam! Daddy says that we're nearly there and you all have to be ready to dock!" Charlie exclaimed, diving on San's back and clinging to his neck.

Sam pulled a pair of small hands from around his neck and turned to face the little rascal that was his captain's child. He grinned broadly at her.

"Well then, I suppose we best round up the crew then eh?" he asked playfully and laughed when Charlie nodded her head eagerly and ran off across the deck.

"She's excited isn't she" Sam asked Oliver, who had now joined him

"Aye" was his captain's reply.

"Listen, Ol, it'll be fine, we'll dock, plan and plan and plan, go get your _lovely_ wife, and be back here with said lovely wife yelling at me for teasing her again" Sam said in an attempt to cheer up Oliver.

Oliver smiled at the nickname his friend had given him, which had stuck one drunken night when Sam had trouble saying Oliver's full name on the way back to the ship from a tavern.

"Aye, we will, but not before I kill that bloody Bailey for what he's done" Oliver replied.

**Please review! I made this chapter longer for once, normally this would probably be about a chapter and a half maybe two chapters! I think i'm doing rather well :D hehehe. Don't forget to review!**


	18. Close Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Chapter 18**

I took my shoes off when I got to the end of the corridor of Cedric's study. They were already beginning to hurt my feet so I thought that I'd rather have cold feet than blistered ones.

Sally would be in the maid's quarters, I had been told by a passing maid, the way the woman and Susie spoke of her colleague it seemed that no one really liked this Sally woman.

I walked down what seemed like a hundred corridors and staircases until I came across a secluded door at the end of one corridor. I hope I'd remember the way back after this.

After listening to what was going on behind the door, I knocked briefly before entering; I was to be the 'lady of house' after all, so why should I wait to be allowed permission to enter one of my own rooms… yeah, like I, or anyone else would believe that at this stage of the plan, it was because of my own lack of respect for this house and anyone in it, apart from Susie, that made me so rudely enter...

At first glance the room seemed empty of any people. Candle light made the walls in the dark room seem almost orange, piles upon piles of bed sheets and cloths filled the room, leaving a tiny space for a metal tub in the corner of the room, accompanied by many soaps. I suspected that this was where the maids cleaned the clothes of the people in the house.

On closer inspection I discovered the reason of my search sitting hunched over the tub, scrubbing at what I could only presume was a soiled waistcoat. I was about to make my presents known when the maid looked up unexpectedly and furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a tone that reminded me of my own tone when I didn't like someone on first glance. Memories of Clara came forcibly to the front of my mind.

"I'm looking for a woman by the name of Sally" I replied.

"You've found me" Sally said flatly, getting to her feet and rubbing her hands on her dress.

"Ah…well…I was sent to tell you that you are to arrange a meeting with Captain Bailey's mother, for myself and the captain. Captain Bailey wishes for his mother to meet her future daughter-in-law before the wedding day" I explained as flatly as I could, matching Sally's own tone.

"I'll see to it right away" Sally said, looking behind me to the door, I took her hint and stepped aside, letting her pass.

As she went by me, her arm touched my own and she immediately turned to me, sending me meaningless apologies rapidly and touching my arm as. It was not until she caught sight of my tattoo that she stopped.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. I gave her a quizzical look before I noticed what she was gawping at.

Sally muttered a few incoherent words that sounded like "Sparrow…Captain Bailey…commodore" I suspected she was going to tell the commodore but before I could stop her, she was out of the door and along the hall, soon she was out of sight and out of reach.

"Dammit!" I cursed loudly. Not quite knowing what to do I ran along all the corridors and found my room. I was quite thankful that Susie was making my bed with another maid, whose name I didn't know. The maid looked up and curtsied; when I didn't return the curtsy she turned her attention back to the bed.

"Miss Lily?" Susie asked as she saw me. She told the other maid to leave the room a moment and closed the door behind her. "What's the matter?" she asked hurriedly.

"Sally…she saw it" I said breathlessly, placing my hand on the Sparrow tattoo.

"Good lord" Susie muttered. Then her eyes widened and she rushed to the window, cursing as she looked out of it, into the street below. "She'll be on her way to the commodore no doubt. What on earth will you do when he comes...Lily…you'll have to run" she finished determinedly.

"What?" I asked

"You'll have to leave the house until I can find you. You have to get out, he can't see you, you'll be hung if you get caught and arrested"

"But Bailey…won't he be able to stop it?"

"He can only stop it after your married, since you'll no longer bare the Sparrow name"

"I am not getting married to him" I protested, but Susie either didn't hear me or chose to ignore the statement. She went to the closet and started pulling out hats and shoes. Then she sat me down and put my hair into a bun.

"You'll have to wear these, you told me yourself you wore dresses and such when you had to, this is one of those times Lily, think of this as one of your disguises in your father's adventures. You must wear these and go into town, merge into the crowds and avoid the marines and the commodore at all costs, stick to the back streets of town" she said when she had finished with my hair. I stood up wrung my hands.

"I can't run in 'proper' shoes!" I exclaimed, rushing over to the window to see if I still had some time left, I did.

"Then you'll have to walk quickly, just put them on and get out" Susie said.

"But S-"

"No buts, just go, the master or I will come looking for you when it's safe" Susie told me, practically pushing me out of the door and down the hall.

"The _master_! Don't call him that to his face, his head my swell, not that it hasn't already, you maids are all human beings, yet you act as if you're all puppets on a string and he has hold of the handle" I exclaimed, suddenly getting angry with how the maids (save for Sally) were treated.

Lily you need to sort out your hormones. I scolded myself.

"Go!" she demanded before re-entering my room, leaving me stood alone, flustered and breathing heavily in the hallway. I could feel that my hair had partly fallen out of the bun Susie had put it in.

"Brilliant. Just brilliant Lily" I told myself over and over again whilst I ran through the house as best as I could in the pinching shoes I had to wear.

I occasionally stumbled on the slippery wooden floor when I came to a corner but other than that I managed to find the back door quite successfully.

I went through the door and along the path to the main gate, pushing various plants out of my way as I went.

I pushed the gate open and stumbled onto the street. To my horror the next thing I heard was the tapping of shoes, _running _shoes, coming straight towards the house.

Picking up my dress so I didn't trip, I ran as quietly and as quickly as I could in the opposite direction.

There was no way I could make it to the town now.

"She's in the house!" I heard Sally shout to the commodore and whoever else he brought with him.

"Thank you Miss Banks, Lily Sparrow and her father, along with the rest of her family have been wanted for many years" the commodore replied. I rushed into the next house, knowing it to be Peter's; he would help me for sure.

"Who…" I heard a butler begin to ask, I had no time to answer so I shrugged past him and ran up the stairs, not knowing where I was going but something inside me was saying to just follow my feet.

Since my head was panicking, it was a good job my feet seemed to know what to do, painful or not.

"Bloody hell" I muttered to myself, clutching my side as my corset started to rub against my skin, as well as already nearly suffocating me. I reached the top step on the staircase and collapsed in a heap, half stumbling over my shoes, half falling down from lack of air and strain around my middle. I was confused for a second when I felt a knock against the inside of my stomach, almost like…

"Lily?" an identifiable voice asked from above me.

"Peter!" I gasped, clutching my chest and Peter's trousers, pulling him down to me.

"Lily? What's the matter? Is it Bailey? Has he hurt you? For goodness sake Lily tell me what's going on!" Peter started, I shook my head vigorously while I caught my breathe.

"it's the commodore, a maid at the house saw my tattoo and alerted him, he's there with a few marines now, Susie said I had to run…I ran…shoes…corset hurts" I said between deep breathes in an attempt to get a normal breathing pattern back.

"Jesus Christ Lily, was the maid named Sally?" I nodded my head in response. "Yes, I've seen her around town and often when I stop by at the Captain's house. Not a nice woman at all, come on, we need to hide you away from _my _maids" Peter pulled me up and I took my shoes off, holding them in my hands until we came to a room at the back of the house.

"stay in here until I say you can come out, no one ever comes in here so no one will find you, keep a look out through that window" Peter said, pointing to a window in the corner before leaving the room again.

The room was dark and gloomy but it was perfect to hide in, even if I would only be here until the commodore and his marines went away again. It came to me some minutes later that I really needed to find out the name of this commodore, at least I could call Commodore Norrington by his name and at least hold _some_ sort of respect for him – well… he has made my family and I part of his life and I am sure he let father get away from Port Royal when he had first met Will and Elizabeth.

**Hi everyone! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! Happy New Year to everyone and I hope you all had a really good christmas - I know I did! You all know what to do now...review!**


	19. Ambushed and Reaching the Shore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Chapter 19**

I stayed in the room for at least an hour before Peter came in again. I kept myself occupied by looking out of the window for sign of the commodore leaving Bailey's house.

"What took you so long?" I asked Peter, who looked a bit relieved.

"I had to make sure the commodore truly was gone" Peter said, shrugging it off.

"And he is?"

"Aye. That he is"

"What's the commodore's name?" I asked, remembering my question from before.

"Commodore Norrington" Peter replied. My head shot up and I looked directly at Peter.

"Norrington?" I asked, Peter nodded, "as in the commodore of Port Royal?"

"Oh, no, no, no, he's _called_ Norrington but he isn't Port Royal's commodore. You see, _our_ Norrington is _your_ Norrington's nephew. _James_ Norrington had a brother who had a son who became the commodore of St. Thomas" Peter explained.

"So that's why Commodore Norrington is so set on finding me, because his uncle is the same way?"

"Pretty much"

"Oh" I said, taking in this new piece of information. I'd have to tell father about this new Norrington. "What's Norrington's first name?" I asked.

"John…yes it is…I'm sure of it" Peter told me uncertainly.

"John?"

"Aye" we stood in silence for a minute, thinking about the conversation.

"Peter?" I asked, a thought coming to me for the first time since I had the man.

"Yes" Peter replied.

"What made you want to help me?"

"The captain is known for having his secrets, when he ordered us to sail up alongside of the Black Pearl and the Star Maker – two of the most feared pirate ships in the Spanish Main, I knew he either had a death wish or something really important was about to happen"

"Yeah" I urged.

"Then you came onboard, looking a bit worse for wear and I knew something big was happening, I tried to find out what was going on but I didn't get anywhere near the truth. Then whenever I saw you, you were unhappy so I wanted to help you"

"But you were petrified of me Peter, I remember opening the door to this stuttering little man who was scared of me, if I wasn't in such a bad mood I would have laughed in your face, no offence" I said added quickly.

"I was absolutely frightened to death of you" Peter said. "tales from Tortuga often make their way here along with the stories from other islands and they all say the same thing – Lily Sparrow is not a woman to annoy, nor is her father or husband, so when the captain brought you aboard I can definitely say I was scared, but I said I wanted to help, so I did."

"Well I thank you for it, with all my heart" I said seriously.

"Don't mention it, it was nothing" Peter replied modestly.

……………………………………… 

Peter had told me I could go back to Bailey's so I was currently standing in front of the house just staring at the door.

I could just run away now, just run to the docks and get on the nearest ship, no one will know I'm gone until I'm safely out at sea…until bloody Cedric comes along again to drag me back here.

No

I'm better off staying here until the Pearl catches up.

I was about to walk up to the door when I heard rustling behind me, I turned to find none other than Commodore _John_ Norrington jump out of the bushes along with around six marines.

"Bloody hell!" I exclaimed, knowing I was done for already.

"Miss Sparrow," Norrington began.

"_Mrs Sparrow-Watson!_" I growled.

"Of course – Mrs Sparrow-Watson, we have been looking forward to this moment for a very long time, clap her in irons gentlemen" Norrington ordered his men.

"Get off me!" I demanded, wriggling and trying to wrench free from the grip of around four of the marines. All of which said absolutely nothing while succeeding in putting the heavy, cold, irons around my wrists.

"take her to the jail" was the last thing I heard Norrington say before I was dragged off down the road, screaming at the top of my voice, demanding to be let go until I lost sight of Bailey's house, just catching a glimpse of Susie running out of the door and towards us.

……………………………………

"Good God, he's got her" Susie muttered to herself. She started at a run, heading straight towards the marines and Lily but they dragged her away and around the corner before Susie got to the end of the street.

_There's nothing I can do now. _She thought to herself.

Susie turned around and ran back to the house, she let herself in as usual and ran as fast as she could through the hallways and up the stair cases to the master's study – no – Lily had told her not to call Cedric master – so she wouldn't.

"He's got her! He's got her!" she shouted to the captain as she threw herself into his study - there was no time for the usual politeness of knocking on the door at this particular moment.

"_What_?" Cedric asked, standing up rapidly to face his maid.

"Commodore Norrington has got Lily, he's taken her to the jail, we have to do something"

"Blasted _woman_!" Cedric shouted, now pacing around the room. "Can she not keep out of trouble for five minutes? First of all I have the bloody _commodore _around here tearing the house apart and now she's gone and got herself caught and taken to prison!"

"Yes but we have to go and get her out" Susie said, nearly shouting at her employer. "She could be hung by this time tomorrow – we have no time to lose"

Cedric stopped pacing and took a moment to think. _I'm losing her all over again. _He thought.

"You are excused Susie"

"Yes sir"

…………………………………

"Jack?" Oliver asked his father-in-law as they watched their crews walk down the gangplank and take their first steps onto the shore of St Thomas.

"Lad" Jack replied.

"She'll be fine, we'll just go in, get Lily, blow a few heads off and get out, and then everybody is happy – apart from Bailey but I plan to have his head splattered against the floor for what he's done."

"This is the second time Lily has been taken away from me; I was once even foolish enough to send her away myself. But to know that she's being forced to live a life she has loathed since she knew what it was, being forced to marry some pompous bastard who she hates just because her bloody mother wrote on a bit of paper that they had to get married one day, its killing me Oliver, and if she's not back In the life she knows soon, I fear that it'll kill her too"

Oliver patted Jack on the back and walked towards the gangplank. "we'll get her back, the day after tomorrow we'll have her back"

……………………………………

**Thanks for all the reviews - although I am afraid some people have either stopped reading, or stopped telling me what they think of the chapters - remember, your reviews really help me, I get ideas from you guys, all in all, you guys are what makes this story tick. **

**What do you all think of my little twist? Will Lily get out of jail or will she hang? **

**I'm planning on making the climax of this story come soon so I expect that this story will have around 22 - 25 chapters in it, if not more!**


	20. Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Chapter 20**

Words could not describe how angry I am right now.

Norrington must have been waiting in those bloody bushes for an awfully long time to ambush me like that.

Bastard.

Next time I see _James_ Norrington I'll be sure to tell him _exactly_ what I think of his blasted nephew.

I had been dragged through town kicking and screaming by the marines, and then I had been literally thrown into the cell I'm in and left to my own devises. Not nice at all.

I had been stuck in a prison cell before, heck, I'd even been stuck inside the brig of my own home before, but it was never in an unfamiliar town with no one I knew around me. I hate it!

"Food" said a guard, coming down the stairs and sliding a plate of revolting looking food under the cell door. I didn't respond to the guard but I pulled the plate towards me nonetheless.

As I began to eat what looked like mashed potato and carrots with some sort of meat another knock arose in my stomach.

What the bloody hell is happening to me?

All of a sudden I felt the need to be sick, and be sick I did.

"Oh hell" I gasped when I had finished. I really needed a doctor, or even Elizabeth, she's brilliant with tending to illnesses, as is Gibbs.

Elizabeth and Gibbs. The things I'd do to be with them all right now. Oliver and Charlie, Elizabeth and Will, Richard and Anamaria, Dad and Gibbs, Marty and Cotton, Pintel and Raghetti and the kids. Sam and the rest of the Star Makers crew. I miss them all so much.

"Lily?" came a familiar voice from the other side of the cell door.

"Susie? What are you doing here?" I asked the maid as she knelt down to my level, I pulled myself towards the front of the cell, holding onto the cold metal bars.

"I came to see you, my shift finished at the house so I thought I'd come and keep you company" she explained.

"Thank you" I replied. "So what's going on?" I asked

"Nothing out of the ordinary – everyone's in uproar about your arrest, including Cedric, he's been in a bad mood since I told him about it."

"What about Peter's household?"

"The Johnson's? Oh I don't know about the entire household but I hear that Peter Johnson is very angry about it all, his wife doesn't know what's wrong with him of course, you must have made quite an impression on him" Susie replied.

"He has a wife? I didn't know, he never mentioned her I don't think, I never saw her when I was there" I said. "I met Peter on the ship on the way here; he was very kind to me"

"Well like I said, you must have made a big impression on him because he usually keeps himself to himself; he doesn't really get involved in other people's businesses"

"Oh"

"Lily!" Susie exclaimed, looking directly behind my left shoulder. "Are you ill?" she asked

"What?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows and turning to look at whatever had alarmed Susie.

The contents of my stomach that I had emptied earlier on was the thing Susie was staring at, disgust, confusion and concern graced her facial features all at the same time. "No I'm not ill Susie" I assured her.

"Then what…"

"I don't know, Susie, just leave it I'll be fine"

"Well if you're sure…"

"I am"

"Ok"

Conversation was none existent for a further minute or so until none other than the bloody commodore himself walked in!

"Speaking with known pirates and prisoners often looks quite suspicious if you aren't a family member, Miss Shaw" he said. Susie's face had a look of pure rage for a second before she evidently calmed herself down and turned to face him.

"I am a friend of Lily's, Commodore. Prisoner or not I wasn't aware that speaking with one's friend was a crime, even if speaking with said friend was in a place such as a prison" she said coldly but politely.

"It isn't a crime Miss Shaw, Miss Sparrow has been known to escape all sorts of places and situations. So you'll forgive me for making sure security is tight around her" Norrington replied just as coolly. I growled deep in my throat as he failed to say my name properly yet again.

"I'll do no such thing Commodore Norrington, I'll be back to see you soon Lily" Susie said.

"Shaw?" I asked, realising I hadn't known her last name before this moment.

"Yes, goodbye" Susie said quickly.

"Bye" I said, watching her leave. When she had gone I turned to face Norrington. "Commodore" I said.

"Miss Sparrow" I cleared my throat, "sorry, Mrs Watson-Sparrow, I came to let you know about the event that will be taking place in the very near future"

"And that is?" I asked blankly

"You'll be hanged" Norrington said as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world, to give someone a death sentence. "Today is Tuesday Lily, may I call you Lily?"

"No"

"Very well. Today is Tuesday Mrs Watson-Sparrow, by Thursday at the very latest; I intend to see you hang"

"How nice" I said sarcastically

"For me it will be, having a known pirate, a known dangerous pirate, hanged on my port, it's what I live to do Mrs Watson-Sparrow"

"I'm only dangerous to those who I want to be dangerous towards Commodore. And as for what we do for a living, I live to be free, I live to be free with my family and friends and if it means having to escape from the likes of you on a _daily_ basis then I will willingly do it" I said, a sneer was present in my voice.

"Well your life is about to be cut short, get used to it, and if I find even a trace of your so called family and friends then I won't hesitate on letting them join you at the hanging" Norrington said before walking out of the jail.

"Bastard" I muttered before being sick. Again.

………………………………….. 

He wanted her back.

He wanted her back in his arms and be his wife and the mother of his child yet again. The child in question was getting restless and asked for her mother on a regular basis. It was enough to drive him mad.

Oliver Watson was being driven mad.

Driven mad by the fact that a pompous bastard of a man had taken his wife away, driven mad by the fact that he may never see his wife again if this plan went wrong. Driven mad by the fact that his child cried herself to sleep every night and he couldn't do a thing to help her. Driven mad that he was so close to his wife, yet so far away.

All he had to do was walk down the gangplank, break into the jail and bring his wife back home. And he couldn't. So it was driving his mad.

Oh yes. He knew about Lily being arrested.

In fact he had witnessed it.

He had seen the local commodore walking at a quick pace towards what he assumed was the jail, with about six marines behind him, dragging a struggling, kicking and yelling woman along with them. It was only because he recognised her yells that he knew it was Lily. She was in a dress. Although whether she had been forced into wearing it or not he didn't know.

_Bet she hates wearing that dress_ he had thought at the time.

He wanted to go and kill all the men who were pulling her along, he wanted to kill the commodore and most of all he wanted to kill Cedric Bailey.

But he couldn't.

That would ruin the plan, Jack had told him. And the plan would be going ahead soon.

Oh yes. The plan would be going ahead soon or Oliver would go ahead. Straight to the jail and back again. With his wife on his arm like it was before their lives got messed up. Again.

**Hi again! I've gotten quite good at updating quickly recently... I hope it lasts. I really want to get this story finished so I can work on a new story that has been in my head since about chapter 3 of this story. Not long to go now, just a few more chapters guys! Please review!**


	21. Unexpected Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Chapter 21**

I had forgotten how mind-numbing being in jail could be. The most exciting thing I'd done all day was wake up.

It was currently Wednesday afternoon and by tomorrow morning I'd be dead, if Norrington had his way.

"Lily?" came a now recognizable voice from the door.

"Peter" I said flatly, "what a surprise, you haven't been to see me since I got here" I said, loading my voice with sarcasm.

"Don't be like that Lily" Peter said, sitting down on the step outside my cell, leaning on the bars and putting his arms through them so they were dangling in the cell. "this is the first chance I've had at coming to see you, Cedric's really laying the work on thick, this is one of the many times I have thought that living next door to my boss is such a bad idea"

"So, what's going on in the outside world" I asked, edging closer to the bars.

"Norrington's gloating, Cedric's livid, the maids in both Cedric's house and my house are chattering, my wife's mad at me and the whole town is buzzing with joy at the idea of having a pirate hanging tomorrow, woman or not" Peter said.

"That's the first time you've mentioned a wife to me, Peter" I said curiously.

"Well I never really got time to tell you about myself did I?" Peter retorted, taking his hat off.

"What's she like?" I asked.

"She's beautiful" Peter replied. "I met her through Cedric; I think she's his sister's best friend's cousin or something along those lines"

"What's her name?"

"Mary, I'd love for you to meet her one day but right now she's angry with me for helping you to hide and not getting to meet you, I never told her you were in the house, I couldn't be too sure who would go and tell Norrington"

"The maids in your house would do that?" I asked.

"Yes, they love gossiping and if they can get first hand information about anything big happening they'd certainly go and tell the authorities, much like Sally did"

"You said she was angry about not being able to meet me" I said, looking at him curiously.

"Yes, we've always admired your stories, I think Mary has some ideas of you and your family being free and being able to do whatever you liked without being judged by upper class 'snobs' as she puts it"

"It sounds like I'd get on really well with her" I said.

"Yes I daresay you would" Peter said, chuckling.

We were plunged into a comfortable silence for a minute or two, thinking through the conversation, well, I was, the look on Peter's face was telling me otherwise.

"There's a ship in the harbour Lily, I believe it's called the Star Maker" he said, glancing at me with eyes full of amusement. I perked up at those words.

"There is?!" I asked, "Since when? Does anyone know anything about it? You can't let Cedric know its here…"

"Ah. So you know of it?" Peter asked me jokingly, knowing full well that the Star Maker was with the Pearl when they took me.

"Of course I know it Peter; my husband will be on that ship!" I replied, standing up at the bars.

"I know, but as far as I can tell, no one apart from the crew has actually stepped foot onto shore, the Black Pearl is a bit further out to sea, not actually in the docks"

"father will be on the Star Maker then, he's want to be close to land, closer to me, but he wouldn't want the Pearl to be recognised that much, he'll be keeping it a safe distance from the shore" I replied excitedly.

"Yes I thought so" Peter said.

They'd taken my advice! They'd followed us to St. Thomas and they're being sensible enough to keep a safe distance, maybe I will live to see Friday after all. Well – I was going to see it anyway, family or not I wouldn't let myself be hung, not in this port at least.

"I'm going to be free again very soon Peter" I said

"You were always going to be free Lily, you're too stubborn to let anyone like Cedric Bailey or Norrington get to you, you're too free spirited"

"I know" I replied, my mood lifted considerably. A tapping on the stairs told me that someone else had come to visit.

"Susie" Peter greeted, Susie smiled at him and greeted him.

"Come to join the celebration?" I asked happily

"What celebration?" Peter and Susie asked systematically.

"This celebration! We don't need fancy dresses or lots of rum to have a celebration – Susie; I'm going to be free again! They've come for me"

"Who?" she asked.

"Oliver and Charlie and Dad and Will and Elizabeth and Jack and Lily and Richard and Anamaria and Ben and Bill and oh Susie, everyone!"

"This is your family and your crew right?" Susie asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Right well I hate to split up the party but I have to be getting back, avoiding suspicion and all that" Peter said regretfully. He stood up, put his hat back on and walked of the jail, leaving us in silence.

"So you'll be leaving soon?" Susie asked quietly.

"Aye" I replied, the pirate lingo coming back to me quickly and comfortably, giving me a feeling of home.

"Yes, you'll go off and join your ship again and we'll all be left to suffer the angry consequences of Bailey and the commodore" Susie said sadly, although there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I don't think they'll take it too kindly if I just up and left" I stated

"No, I daresay they wouldn't" Susie replied. She seemed upset for some reason, there was an atmosphere between us and I don't like it.

"What's the matter?" I asked, taking her hand.

"Nothing, its fine really, you'll think me silly" she replied hastily.

"I won't, just tell me what's wrong" I pleaded.

"well, its just that you'll be leaving and I thought we were friends, I guess part of me thought that you'd never escape Cedric and you got to stay in the house and I could be your friend as well as your maid…and its all just a childish dream really" Susie confided.

"We are friends Susie, but I think we both new that I was going to get out one way or another, in this case its get out or die." I said, and then a thought came to me. "Come with me Susie, come onto the Pearl with me and my crew and you can meet everyone and oh Elizabeth would love to speak to you, she'd want to know all about what's going on in the upper-class world, she's a pirate through and through like me but I think she loves to gossip and such" I said quickly, watching Susie look at me disbelievingly.

"You mean it?" she asked, "do you really mean it?"

"I mean it Susie, come away from here and be free; you'll never have to make Cedric Bailey's bed again!"

"Now that, I could certainly live without" Susie said.

"Course you could, now how about it?" I asked eagerly. We have plenty of room on the Pearl after all and even if we didn't then the Star Maker would definitely have room for her.

"you know Lily, meeting you has changed the way I am, the way I think, and while I would have normally said no and been realistic I'm going to follow my heart and say yes! Life is too short to wait hand and foot on someone who only thinks you exist to clean up after them, I think I'd enjoy a life on the sea" Susie said, grinning at me from ear to ear.

"Wonderful!" I exclaimed, "well bring me a quill, some ink and some parchment and I'll write a note to Oliver and father for you, hurry now, don't want everyone getting suspicious" I ordered.

…………………………… 

_Dear Oliver and Father,_

_Susie Shaw is a maid from Bailey's household, I befriended her and she's helped me very much. I asked her to come with me back to the Pearl and the Star Maker, we have plenty of room, she accepted the offer and so I told her to bring me writing materials now here she is – well she must be for you to be reading the letter – please put her things in my cabin for now and make her feel welcome, she'll stay at Bailey's house until I am able to join you again to avoid suspicion. I'll tell you how I know you're here when I get back – you better come and get me or there'll be hell to pay when I arrive!_

_All my love_

_Lily _

……………………………

Jack crumpled up the parchment when Oliver had finished reading it over his shoulder. Oliver laughed at Lily's last comment and Jack looked up at the maid and surveyed her for a moment.

_She could be useful to us, and Lily obviously trusts her enough to send her here at a time like this._ He thought

The maid, Susie – as Lily had said, twisted her sleeve in her hands, she was evidently nervous but that would go away in time. She wasn't overweight but neither was she skin and bones, she could be a real help with the children and the cleaning, hell, he knew the galley needed a good clean and he would pay her of course.

One look at Oliver and he knew what he had to do.

"Welcome aboard Miss Shaw if you'd just like to give Ben your belongings and I'll go fetch Elizabeth for ye, no doubt you'll want some female company for the moment" he said. The maid sighed with what looked like relief and handed Ben her bag.

"Thank you Captain Sparrow, Captain Watson, Lily has told me many great things about you" Miss Shaw said. Oliver nodded his head and swung over to the Star Maker, no doubted going to tell Charlie, Sam and the rest of the crew about the new arrival. Susie stared after him, watching as he landed on the other ship in amazement.

"And all good I hope," he said, bringing her attention back to him. "excuse me for a moment" Jack replied and turned to scan the deck for Elizabeth. "Lizzy?!" he shouted several times until the woman in question appeared by his side.

"Jack?" she asked

"Take Miss Shaw to Lily's cabin and fill her in on how things are done round here, she'll be joining us when Lily gets back" Elizabeth looked questioning but with one pointed look from Jack she nodded her head and went to the maid who was looking at everything with great awe.

"We need _you_ Lily, not all the people you make friends with" Jack said into the wind, watching Oliver sail the Star Maker back to the docks.

……………………………

Susie climbed the rope ladder up the side of the Black Pearl and was helped on deck by a man with brown hair and the darkest brown eyes she had ever seen.

"Will Turner" he said, "and you are?"

"Susie Shaw, pleasure to meet you, I've been sent to give this to your captain" she said.

"Which one?" Will asked chuckling slightly.

"Both, I believe"

"Right then, just a moment" Will went off to speak with a man who had beads in his long black hair, a beard that was also decorated with beads. She presumed that this man would be Lily's father. Captain Jack Sparrow.

He came over to her, waving his hand in a motion that made another man, who looked similar to Will Turner, come over to her as well. He stood in front of her, waiting for her to speak.

"Lily told me to give this to you" Susie said, watching as the Captain raised his eyebrows and held out his hand flamboyantly for the note in her hand. The other man, Oliver Watson, she presumed, read the note over Jack Sparrow's shoulder. She was left to wait in silence for the men to finish reading.

They looked at each other for a moment, making her feel even more nervous. Then Captain Sparrow began to speak.

"Welcome aboard Miss Shaw…" she only needed to hear those words before it sent her into a wonderful daydream. She was free!

She handed yet another man her bag and watched him walk away with it.

"Thank you Captain Sparrow, Captain Watson, Lily has told me many great things about you" she blurted out before she could stop herself. The two captains looked at her while she mentally scolded herself for saying such a silly thing, no matter how true it was.

She was vaguely aware of watching Oliver Watson swing over to the other ship, she hoped she didn't have to do that yet; it would take a lot of nerve, before Captain Sparrow began to speak to her again. She turned her head to face him and he turned around when he was done talking to her.

A moment later a woman who she was sure was Elizabeth Turner took her hand and pulled her away into a cabin.

…………………………… 

Oliver swung over to the Star Maker with the feeling that someone was watching him. Shrugging it off, he caught the little girl that threw herself at him.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, "Can Lily come to play yet? I've been so bored Dad, why does Jack have to make Lily sick as well?" Charlotte asked her father.

"I don't know love, I'm sure they'll get better soon, we just need your mother back first" he replied.

"Oh, well it better be soon because mummy used to play with me when no one else would and 'Lizabeth hasn't been feeling too well has she" Charlie said. Oliver laughed at her annoyance, knowing that she didn't really know what was going on.

Charlie ran off across the deck and he remembered Lily's last words on that note - _you better come and get me or there'll be hell to pay when I arrive!_

And don't we know it Lily, don't we know it. he thought before going to tell Sam about Miss Shaw.

………………………………

I lead down on the cell floor and put my feet up against the bars, letting my feet rest on one of the bars that went across.

It had been a while since Susie had left me with the note and it had been pretty quiet since then.

I hope they take her in, I know they will but I can't be too sure…

"Miss Watson-Sparrow?" called an unfamiliar voice from the other side of the cell. I pulled my feet off the bars and spun round on my bottom, yanking the awful dress around with me. Stood on the other side of the cell door was a woman.

She looked around my age, with braided blonde hair and the most sparkling blue eyes I'd ever seen. She had a heart shaped, kind face that smiled at me as I took her appearance in.

"You're the first person that I can remember that has called me by my proper name since I got here" I stated. The woman chuckled, shuffling the basket she had in her hands.

"Yes, Peter told me that you'd appreciate that" she said.

"Peter? You're Peter's wife aren't you?" I asked rather bluntly in amazement that she was actually visiting me.

"I am, I've wanted to meet you for a very long time and while I regret that this isn't the very best of conditions to do so, I felt that it was rather now or never, Peter tells me your planning to escape" she said.

"Aye, that'd be true, its Mary isn't it?" I said.

"Yes, Peter's told me all about you Miss Watson-Sparrow, he says you're very free spirited" Mary told me.

"Call me Lily" I said, "Peter would say that, it's all I ever talk about when I'm caged up - freedom"

"I would imagine so, it must be terrible for you to be stuck in this jail" Mary said, she sat down and shuffled her dress about until she was comfortable.

"It is, but it's not so bad when people come to visit me" I replied. "So, what brings you here?"

"You did, I've heard so much about you and I really wanted to talk to you, help you if I could" Mary replied.

"I don't know what you can do for me Mary, there's nothing to do, if there was I would have done it or seen that it had been done, thanks for the offer though" I said.

Mary put the basket she had on the floor and opened it up.

"Then you wouldn't want any of this?" she asked with humour in her voice. I looked inside the basket to find that she had brought some food with her.

"Oh Mary! I won't tell you that you shouldn't have because I appreciate it very much but thank you so much" I said.

"I know how bad this prison food is" she told me, "and I thought you could do with a little pick me up" Mary took a hidden bottle of rum out of the basket.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, holding my hand out for her to give me the bottle greedily. She handed it to me and I wasted no time in opening it – well, I wasn't pregnant anymore…

"I'm glad to see that my efforts weren't wasted" Mary said happily. She slid some of the food under the cell door.

"No, they most definitely weren't" I agreed.

"I better go Lily, Peter knows I'm here but he told me not to be here for too long, we don't want Norrington and his men getting suspicious and coming to throw us in here with you"

"Well that wouldn't be so bad, at least I'd have some company" I joked, but I knew the seriousness of what would happen if they were caught.

"I hope to meet you again one day Lily, goodbye" Mary said standing up and picking the basket up.

"Bye Mary" I said. The minute she was gone I felt the need to be sick, and sick I was.

……………………………… 

"But Commodore, my future wife, really, you can't hang her" Cedric told Norrington.

"I have to Cedric, I'll be sorry for your loss, but one less pirate in the world will do us a whole lot of good, I'm afraid I can't do anything" Norrington replied, though his tone was not sorry at all. "I'll see you tomorrow at the hanging I presume?"

"You will" Cedric replied.

"Right. Goodbye Captain"

"Commodore"

………………………… 

"Captain Bailey?" Susie asked from the door of her master's study. "You wanted to see me?"

"Where've you been Susie?" Cedric asked her without hesitation. "You're my head maid but you're not even here"

"I've been into town; I was…buying food for the cook"

"Yes, I'm sure you were" Cedric said, Susie could sense the alcohol on his breath.

"Erm…is that all sir?" Susie asked, wanting to get out as soon as she could.

"Next time you go to visit Lily, give her this for me…" Cedric walked up to Susie quickly and aggressively, bringing his hand up and then before she could do anything he brought it back down, crashing it into Susie's face and making her nose bleed and her lips swell.

"Tell her its for getting herself arrested and for getting out of our marriage, the filthy wench" Cedric added, stumbling around Susie who was currently lead on the floor and he walked out of his office and down the hall.

"Now I _know_ I did the right thing" Susie said, thinking about how she could soon be on the Pearl with Lily and that nice woman Elizabeth and her children, free.

**Ok! Cedric's getting a bit violent isn't he, next chapter will be Lily's hanging and the climax of our story, but don't expect it to be up very soon, I made this one five Microsoft Word pages longer than usual just for you guys so enjoy reading and then when you've read it…review!**

**I'm also rather curious to know who your favourite characters are in this story (thats from the first Lily story to this one) so when you review please add the name of your favourite character and at the end of the story I'll tell you who they are, along with the usual thanks and cookie counts! **


	22. Getting Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean – I thought you'd know that by now**

**Chapter 22**

It was dark and it was cold. But I didn't care. Dawn was approaching and my body was restless. I knew it was coming. The hour when I would supposedly meet my fate, but I knew that it would possibly be the hour when I would be rescued and taken away thankfully by my family and never come back to St. Thomas again.

I hadn't had any visitors since Mary came to call. I suppose everyone's too scared about being caught to come by, I suspect that Norrington has been keeping the jail guarded securely.

After some thinking I came to the conclusion that Norrington was a good man really. He's well respected, he does his job properly and with huge amounts of effort (I mean – he must have effort if he's willing to wait in a bush for me to come out of hiding!) and he also makes sure that the prisoners are treated fairly, in the sense of giving them food and water and letting them know when they will be hung…

But I still have a part of my mind that calls Norrington an unreasonable bastard. After all, he could have let me go and then when I'd gone he could come to chase me; it would have been more exciting that way if he did, we could have had a thrilling sea chase, one that you hear about in stories! He could have also let me have visitors, instead of scaring them away with marines standing outside.

So… sitting in my cell, thinking about all kinds of things…boring…

………………………… 

Susie looked at the mirror in disgust as she saw the newly made black eye that Cedric had left on her face in a drunken rage.

_If only he hadn't have been obsessed over Lily._ She thought as she slipped her shoes on. She still had enough time to go and see Lily before it all kicked off. So go to see Lily she would.

………………………… 

Cedric sat at his desk and planned.

He hadn't been half way around the Caribbean and back just to have his fiancé taken away from him again. He lost her when he and she were just babies. But now he had the power to keep her with him, and keep her with him he would try to do.

…………………………

Jack and Oliver ordered their crew's to set about doing what part in the plan they would play. Whether it was staying and guarding the ships. Or coming with them and rescuing Lily.

Jack Sparrow always got what he wanted, whether he knew it was what he wanted at the time or not. He certainly thought Lily was the last thing he wanted when Lucille Howarth presented her to him.

He thought he'd go off on his ship and come back and see his lass when he dropped by St. Thomas. But no! The bloody wench had to give leave him with the baby. Not that he minded now of course. He loved his child more than he could describe, he was young when Lily came about, not at all mentally ready to look after a child and it was harder to do on a moving ship.

Oliver Watson had also always got what he wanted. He had been knocked back several times and often he had been knocked hard, the death of his parents was proof of this. But he had gained the Star Maker, he had gained a crew and he had even unintentionally gained a wife and a daughter, which he was very grateful for. But now his wife had been kidnapped yet again by a bastard that didn't know that he should never cross the most feared pirate ships in the Caribbean and he was now on the way to going to get her.

His daughter was scared. Scared for her mother. Scared for her cousins who had been in terrible pain for the past few weeks and she was scared for herself. Oliver imagined that the thought of losing her mother and her cousins – her best friends, was a scary thought.

……………………… 

The sun was beginning to rise and I was getting anxious.

Susie had been to see me and nothing much was said, we just sat in a comfortable silence with each other, thinking about the ever approaching hours. She had left fairly quickly, needing to go and take the rest of her things to Father and Oliver, and to join in with whatever they were planning.

I wondered what the rest of them were doing, were they still actually coming to rescue me or were they just leading me on and making me think that they're here. I mean, I hadn't actually seen the Star Maker or the Pearl…

………………………

It was now definitely dawn.

Commodore Norrington was currently leading me out of the jail to the noose.

"Come on" he urged, watching me dawdle behind him.

"I'm coming" I said, "but I'm not exactly going to run to my death am I?" I asked cheekily.

"I suppose not" Norrington replied.

"No" I muttered.

………………………… 

Lily climbed up the steps to the gallows, looking at the guard warily. She couldn't see any of the crew or her father or husband. She wished she could see the sea from where she stood. It would calm her nerves. _'If the crew were making her think that they weren't coming for me, they're doing a bloody good job of it' _she thought.

Susie stood in the crowd near the back so that when she was sure Lily was safe, she could run for it. She could see Oliver and Jack in the crowd near the front, both in disguises. Elizabeth stayed behind with the children and the rest of the crew were spread out amongst the crowd, ready to help if anything went wrong. God forbid.

Cedric, she saw, was also near the front of the crowd. Looking up at his 'fiancé'. many people who new Lily pitied him. When Lily got out of this mess, he'd have hell to pay; if not by her then her husband would certainly take care of him.

A man was stood at the side of Lily, reading out the crimes she had been charged with. She rolled her eyes at a few but said nothing.

"…may God have mercy on your soul" Lily heard before the drums began to crash and bang and her heart began to race. The guard put the noose around her neck and went over to the lever that would he would pull to end her life.

Her heart was racing like one of the drums but she still held her head high.

And then they stopped

And then the floor disappeared from beneath her.

But then she found herself standing on something thin, she didn't know what it was but whatever it was, she was thankful it was there. She tried to take the noose from around her neck, seeing marines and the commodore rushing forward.

Then her heart skipped a beat happily when she saw Oliver above her, cutting the rope so that she could jump down, she could see the guards' foot, hanging off the side of the gallows, signalling that Oliver had knocked him out. Below her she could see the rest of the crew, including her father, fighting with the marines.

Lily fell down to the floor when Oliver had finally cut the rope. She pushed herself up with her arms, gasping for breath. She saw Oliver jump down off the gallows and into the fight, too dizzy with her fight for air to see much else. So she wasn't too bothered when she felt a fierce tug on her arms.

"Come on, they can unwillingly help me rescue you, but they're not taking you away to those ships again" a familiar voice snarled. _Cedric._ Her mind told her. _Need to get away_.

Surprisingly, her mind cleared itself instantly, she could see clearly now and was no longer trying hastily to inhale some air. She kicked Cedric in the shins and turned to punch him. She didn't have a sword with her so her body would have to do.

"Bastard!" she screamed, kicking and punching wherever she could. Cedric twisted unexpectedly and managed to grasp hold of her hair, making her gasp with shock.

"Right, now you're going to come with me, and we're going to go away, far away, where no one can find us!" Cedric said quietly with a dangerous edge on his voice.

"No!" Lily cried with rage. She flung her head backwards as hard as she could, feeling the impact with Cedric's face. She heard the unmistakable sound of a nose breaking and Cedric yelp with pain. She took advantage of the distraction and managed to get out of Cedric's reach, gathering up her dress which she had been wearing since her arrest, she ran towards the fight.

...

He had nothing left to fight for. He hated his job, he had never liked it anyway, the reason he had even taken it up was because his mother and father wanted him to, maybe he could have been a pirate, they certainly seemed to have the most fun. The woman he thought he loved had just broken his nose and run away, run away to join her pirate husband in the fight that they were, regrettably, winning.

He walked up the stairs of the gallows, finding the cut rope on the wooden platform. He tied a knot in it and tied one end to the lever of the gallows, wrapping the loop he had just created around his neck. Then, with one final look around him at the ruined fort, the fighting people, the scurrying locals, the spot where Lily and her _husband _were now stood, he jumped off the gallows.

With the sickening _crack_ of his neck breaking, he ended his life.

Oliver finished with one marine and began to fight with another. He saw Lily out of the corner of his eye, running right into the middle of the fight – without a weapon!

"What is she _doing_?!" he asked himself aloud, he hit the marine around the head with the hilt of his sword and ran towards his wayward wife. He saw Will, his newly found cousin, throw a dagger at a marine who had Jack in a rather tight position, the dagger hit the marine rather gruesomely in the back of the head. Oliver saw Jack comically thank Will and go on to fight as many marines as he could, despite his old age.

_Some things never change _he thought amusedly to himself as he saw a swish of Lily's dress go behind one of the walls of the fort.

"Lily?" he asked as he pushed a marine, who had tried to attack him, back into the crowd. He looked long enough to see Sam take care of the discarded marine.

"Oliver?" came a very welcome, very familiar voice. His heart leapt as he peered round the wall to find Lily taking the dress off, revealing her pirate attire underneath it. She caught sight of his face and laughed quietly. "well I wasn't going to willingly wear that damn dress and not have something underneath just in case" she said.

"You're alright?" Oliver asked, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her, shutting his eyes and thanking whoever it was that made it so that he could have her again.

"Brilliant" she said, "best day of my life and it isn't even nine o'clock yet" she added sarcastically.

"Good" Oliver said absentmindedly. He heard a frustrated cry from behind them so he turned around to see Norrington standing in the archway between the walls, his sword drawn.

"You lot just _refuse_, very stubbornly, to _die_ don't you!" he cried.

"Too right" Lily retorted, picking up a sword that had been lost in the fight.

"You should know better than to think that we, of all people, will be easy to get rid of _Commodore_" Oliver said.

Norrington gave out a fury filled shout and advanced on them both, swinging his sword wildly. Lily blocked him and Oliver parried, leading the commodore to the edge of the fort, and the edge of the cliff.

"Say you're prayers Commodore!" Oliver said, pushing Norrington a step further.

"I hope you rot in hell" Lily said bitterly.

"I'll see you there, wench" Norrington replied. Not wanting to be killed by two pirates, he flung himself backwards off the cliff and into the rocky waters below.

"Well that was…" Oliver said, at loss for words.

"Easy? Unexpected?" Lily offered.

"Both" Oliver said.

They turned to find everyone from both their crews stood in the archway where Norrington had just stood a few minutes ago.

"Lily" Jack said, rushing forward to embrace his daughter.

"Everyone ok?" asked Will, looking around at the all.

"A few cuts and bruises but we'll live" Anamaria said from behind the arms of Richard.

"Aye" Gibbs confirmed.

"We best get back, Elizabeth will be beside herself with worry by now" Will said, grinning at the thought of his wife pacing up and down the deck, cursing them for not being their sooner.

"wait a minute" Lily said suddenly, putting up a hand to signal them to stop wakling away. "what happened to Cedric?" The other's turned back to her, some of them trying to hide smiles.

"you know the hanging that was supposed to be happening today?" Gibbs asked

"yes" said Lily uncertainly

"well...Cedric went and took your place" Gibbs finished. Lily stood there, stunned, for a second before laughing.

"glad to hear it" she said "let's go home"

**Well what do you think? good? rubbish? review and tell me! and I still want to know who your favourite characters are if you haven't already told me. I know this chapter is later than I'd usually post but my computer broke and then my dad got it working again and then the internet broke so I couldn't post it. **


	23. Home and Away Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean **

**Chapter 23**

"We nearly lost you back there" Oliver said to me as we walked through St. Thomas hand in hand, looking ragged and getting strange looks of the locals but we don't care at this moment, we finally had each other again.

"Tell me about it" I replied.

"If Will hadn't thrown his sword in time, I don't even want to think about it" Oliver continued.

"Oliver, love, stop it, what's done is done and what ifs are never good things to dwell upon" I said.

"You're being very philosophical" Oliver stated playfully, though I detected curiousness in his voice.

"Well I suppose you would be too if you'd just come within an inch of your life" I replied.

"I did once" Oliver reminded me, making me think about Barbossa again.

"Hmm" I said. We finally came to the docks; I closed my eyes as the familiar smell of sea water flooded my nostrils once more. "It's good to be going home" I said.

"We're not there yet" Oliver told me as we walked up the gangplank to the Pearl, its black sails billowing in the wind. "Now we are" he said as we boarded the ship that was my home.

"So we are" I said, already on my way to my cabin. I opened the door and took in the room that I hadn't been in for so many weeks.

"Lily!" as woman squealed, knocking the wind out of me as she rushed up and hugged me.

"hi Susie" I said, gasping but laughing at the same time" "good to see you again"

"It's good to see you too…alive" Susie said, "they put my things in here, I don't know if you'd mind but…"

"Its fine, I told them too, did they treat you ok? Were they nice to you?" I asked, knowing that the crews were quite hostile towards anyone they didn't know – we are wanted pirates after all, and well known ones at that, it's a wonder none of us were caught back at the fort.

"Everyone was really nice to me, I felt at home the minute my things came through that door" Susie replied, pointing to the door behind me pointedly.

"Good" I said, "excuse me a moment, people to get reunited with and such" I said in a mock pompous voice. Susie laughed and nodded her head in understanding.

Sure enough, when I got back on deck I saw one woman who I knew was waiting to see me more than any of the other adults, after father of course.

"Lizzy!" I yelled, running up to her and throwing my arms around Elizabeth as she turned around at the sound of her name.

"Lily!" she exclaimed, hugging me back and spinning me round, "are you ok? What about the other one? I wasn't sure it would make it through this…" Elizabeth started, only I knew what she was talking about, the others were looking at us with confused and curious looks on their faces.

"No, I'll tell you later" I said, sobering up from the excitement of meeting her again.

"Oh" Elizabeth said, I felt her tension drop as the bad news sunk in.

"Where's my Charlie?" I asked loudly and playfully, spinning around to find my little girl.

"She's here mummy! I'm here!" Charlotte cried, running through the crowd of family of friends that were collected on the deck. She almost stumbled over her own feet in her haste but she didn't stop running for her mother was home and she knew it.

As Charlie threw herself at me I caught her and lifted her up, spinning her around and listening to her giggles of pure delight.

"Stop it mummy" she squealed. I stopped spinning and looked at her face, taking her image in.

"You grew" I said flatly.

"Children do that!" Charlie said cheekily, making use of the sarcastic gene she inherited from me.

"I know children do that but you didn't have to grow when I wasn't there" I said.

"Are you mad?" Charlie asked, confused.

"No, heavens no I'm not mad Charlie sweetheart, I just haven't seen you for ages that's all" I said.

"Where did you go to?" Charlie asked. I looked up at Oliver's guilty face; his own hazel apologetic eyes were looking into my own.

"You didn't tell her?" I asked, surprised, we usually told Charlie everything that was happening.

"I wanted to, but she was upset, I didn't want to upset her more, and I couldn't lie to her…" Oliver began, not wanting to set off the raging temper I had.

"No, it's alright I would have done the same" I said truthfully.

"Mum?" Charlotte asked as I put her down on the deck.

"We'll tell you when you're older Charlie" I assured her, but she still looked up at me with her big curious brown eyes.

"Is it rude?" she asked unexpectedly, "because you always say that when you've said something dirty, did you go somewhere rude?" she asked, creating laughter amongst the listening crew.

"No!" I exclaimed, blushing slightly, looking at an equally blushing Oliver.

"Alright" Charlie said before going into the Turner cabin.

"Jack?" I asked Oliver, I hadn't even thought to ask about his deteriorating health since I came back.

"Still cursed" Oliver confirmed.

"Oh hell" I muttered, turning and following my daughter into the cabin.

"Will? Elizabeth?" I asked the couple sitting on either side of my 'nephew's' bed.

"Hi Lily" they greeted again.

"How is he?" I asked, seeing the pale, skinny boy that I once knew to be full of life.

"Bad, if we don't find that key soon Lily…I fear the worst" Elizabeth said, Will place his hand atop of hers reassuringly.

"Oh…Jack…" I whispered. If only we hadn't plundered that _damned_ ship!

"Auntie Lily" came a small, hoarse voice from the corner. I turned to find Lily sitting upright on her bed, Charlie sat in front of her.

"Oh Lily" I gasped, the girl was just as pale as her brother. "Are you alright?" I asked

"_Hurts_" she whimpered, coughing slightly, Charlie patted her on the back; it would have been cute in any other circumstances.

"What's happened to her" I asked Will and Elizabeth.

"They're twins" Will said as if it solved everything, "their link and Jack's curse are having effects on Lily, she hasn't been the same since shortly before you left" he said.

"Oh no" I muttered, "we will find that key Will, I promise you" I said.

…………………………… 

A week later, Isle de Myseries crept into view, causing me to smile. Jack was going to get better soon.

"Luv?" father asked from behind me.

"Dad" I said, not bothering to turn around. He came and stood next to me at the rail of the Pearl. I watched Oliver captain his ship from where I stood, a faint smile on my face.

"You seem nervous about somethin'; I've noticed that about you the past few days" he said. He was right of course; thoughts had been running through my mind, was I still pregnant? Elizabeth thinks I am, I've shown all the signs again, it's like the baby was pretending not to be there while we were with Cedric…but I saw the blood…

Round and round in my mind, leaving me with no answers each time.

"aye" I agreed, knowing that my own father was going to know more about me than I did no matter how much I tried to hide it, he would have gone and spoken to Elizabeth if he had to.

"Want to share?" he asked, his grin already placed upon his slightly wrinkled face. Grey hairs highlighted his jet black hair in an amazingly flattering way, for someone of his age he still looked as good as he did when he was about thirty, and I was just a little girl of around four years old.

"I was pregnant" I said, still avoiding eye contact.

"Oh" Dad said, "I see, you miscarried?" he asked accurately

"Aye, it was Cedric's fault really, had me pinned against the wall"

"He did what?!"

"You heard, anyway, he did it, I lost the baby, end of story" I said

"But why didn't you _tell_ him?!" Dad asked

"I did, I told him, he didn't care, he wanted to drown it when it was born"

"Bastard" Dad swore, kicking the side of the ship.

"Tell me about it" I said, "but it's gone now, all that matters is getting this bracelet so that Elizabeth's children can survive"

"Hmm" Dad replied, I could tell he was seething with anger.

…………………

When the ships docked after about half an hour of trying we were all very glad. The rocky shores had made it extremely difficult to dock without damaging the ships.

"Right, let's get this key" Will said with a determined look on his face. After what had happened to me, I didn't blame him for wanting to keep his children safe. We all got off the ship, looking at the island properly for the first time; palm trees were swaying in the brief wind and whipped around our legs.

"She has got to be joking" Oliver said disbelievingly, referring to Tia Dalma as he looked at all the trees and bushes on the island, apart from the sand on the shore, it looked like the whole island was made up of trees.

"We have to look through all of that?" Richard asked, rubbing the back of his neck with an expression that seemed like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Anamaria smacked his arm lightly.

"Yes you daft idiot, now let's get going" she said, giving Elizabeth and Will a small smile.

"Come on then, half of you with me, the other half with Oliver, let's get going!" Dad ordered from the middle of the two crews that were gathered on the shore.

"Right" I said to myself as everyone began to walk off, I started to walk but was stopped when an aroused feeling in my stomach occurred. I stopped and put a hand over my abdomen, thinking I was going to be sick. I stood like this for a few seconds before it completely stopped, like it hadn't been there in the first place. I straightened up and followed the crowd, not missing the fact that Elizabeth was staring at me from across the way.

**Sorry for the slight delay, this story is nearly at its end and i'm struggling with things to right so you'll have to bear with me. thank you for your reviews they actually motivate me into writing, especially if people are getting into trouble with their boyfriends about this story hehehe**


	24. The Curse is Lifted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean **

**Chapter 24**

It was seemingly impossible to find the key.We had been searching for around two hours and still no one had found it. We were all stood in groups, digging up the ground trying to find it.

I was all for complaining about the work but I knew it was for a good cause and I would profit from it eventually, seeing the twins back to normal and happy would be enough for me.

The feeling I had had came to me again and I was left temporarily paralysed, with no recollection of who I am or what I was doing, I was vaguely aware of something telling me to go in an easterly direction and then the peculiar feeling stopped, leaving me breathless and bent double.

"Are you alright?" Will asked me.

"I'm…I'm fine" I said breathlessly. I felt pathetic, like a helpless wench, but I knew where to go, if I kept getting these feelings then we might just find the key quickly, regardless of what I felt like afterwards.

We continued to walk through the trees, occasionally jumping on a particular patch of mud that felt soft when we stomped on it.

It wasn't long before I had another attack from the feeling and found myself hunched over and clinging onto a tree for dear life. I didn't know what was causing it…unless…

Dad rushed over to me, putting his hand on my back and frantically looking around for Elizabeth or anyone that would know how to help me.

"Lily? What's wrong Luv?" he asked over and over again, I didn't reply, a misty voice in my head was leading me to the floor.

_Down here_ the voice said in a weirdly attractive way, it was like a magnet, pulling me down to the ground. Then it clicked in my head. It was the feeling Tia Dalma had briefly talked about, I must be the pregnant woman!

"It's down there!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Dad asked, motioning for some more of the crew to come and dig up the earth.

"It's down there, it told me" I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

"What told you?" Dad asked, furrowing his brows. Elizabeth pushed him aside to get to me, ignoring the protests from out captain. I could see Susie looking at us all worriedly.

"Lily? Are you ok? How are you feeling? How's the baby?" she asked him frantically. I laughed dryly at the fact that she wasn't giving me time to answer the questions before I actually did answer.

"I'm fine, just a little breathless, the baby feels fine Elizabeth, it was the most peculiar feeling" I told her. I thought I had lost the baby but Elizabeth had told me of her suspicions earlier on in the week and I had come to the conclusion that the feeling was occurring

"What baby?" father asked, I could tell he was thoroughly confused, I had told him I had lost the baby after all.

"I'm still pregnant father, I don't know how but Elizabeth explained to me and then I started to get these feelings in my stomach, leading me to the key, think back to what Tia Dalma told us Dad, I must still miraculously have the baby" I explained.

Dad's eyes spaced out and I could tell he was casting his mind back to what Tia Dalma said, it wasn't long before he looked back at me and grinned his trademark grin.

"You remember?" I asked him.

"I remember" he told me, "what shall we do Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Get Lily back to the ship and get the crew to dig up the key, get everyone back to the ship and the curse off my son" Elizabeth told him.

"Right, you heard the woman, lads, do what she said" Dad said to the crew that had been listening.

……………………………………..

Once we had got the key from underneath the soil and I had rested up, Elizabeth had checked the baby over by prodding at my stomach and muttering to herself and then we all gathered in the Turner's cabin to see Jack get the curse lifted.

The key was gold with jade stones on the end, if it didn't symbolise the end of such a terrible cure, I'd bet that it would make one man sell his mother for it.

I looked at the little boy who had once had so much life in him. It was heart wrenching to know that this little boy had once been so bouncy and playful and now he was weak, pale and tried to kill himself if he wasn't supervised.

Will produced the key from his pocket and waited while Elizabeth held Jack's arm in place. She winced as her little boy writhed and struggled beneath her, hitting her occasionally.

Will put the key in the bracelet and turned it, I could hear almost every man in the room hold their breath while Will finished. It wasn't long before the bracelet was in his hands and there was just a red mark where it had been on Jack's arm.

"It's off!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "Did it work?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting to know the answer it was negative.

"I think so" Will replied. Most of the crew congratulated them and went back to their duties on the ship.

"Finally" I said, "we came a long way to get this Jack, wake up soon" I said, kissing his hand and smiling at Will and Elizabeth. Lily was still asleep. "I'll leave you alone now" I said, I turned around and put my arm around Oliver who was waiting for me. He nodded to Will and Elizabeth before we exited the room.

"Well I'm glad that's over" Oliver said, kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah" I replied, "me too" I absentmindedly ran my hand around my neck, remembering the noose around my neck, threatening my life with the pull of a lever.

"I hope we can just get back to normal, no more curses, no more kidnappings, no more strange things happening, so that we can be normal pirates" Oliver said, smiling at me, " hope this one will be safe" he said, patting my stomach and I knew he was talking about the baby.

"So do I" I agreed, "but I don't think us lot can ever be normal pirates, we'd have to get rid of father at least just to be normal" I joked. Oliver laughed and we stood at the rail of the ship, staring out into the horizon. I turned around when I felt a pull on my shirt.

"Mummy" Charlie exclaimed, she grinned up at me and Oliver picked her up. I held her hand and kissed it.

"Well, let's hope we can make _you_ normal" I said.

It wasn't long before the sun set and the stars came up, leaving me and my family stood on the deck under a blanket of stars.

**ok yes I know its short and you were probably expecting more but I couldn't think of what to write for this chapter. The next chapter will be the last and then its time to say goodbye to Lily and the crew. I'll be doing the cookie count and putting the results up of the question that I asked you (who's your favourite character throughout the entire Lily series) if you haven't answered it then please add it to your reviews :D**


	25. After the Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean **

**Chapter 2****5**

I laughed as I watched four children playing on the deck, two were my own and two belonged to the Turners, they jumped around, wielding wooden swords and swinging from low down in the rigging.

"Be careful up there!" Elizabeth called, her honey coloured hair blew into her face in the wind. She pulled it back and folded it under her hat so that it was out of the way.

"They get bigger and more energetic everyday" I laughed as Elizabeth dodged the children running towards her.

"And don't we know it" Elizabeth replied. We sat on the stairs that led up to the helm like we had so many years before.

Of course, I only had one child then, Charlie, she was seven then, but now she's eleven and just as loud as she was years ago. Lily and Jack Turner are now twelve and argue most of the time. They do have their moments when they're nice to each other, but as their teenage years creep in, they get more and more agitated with each other.

And then there was Caleb. Caleb had had such a big part of my life already, he was the baby I initially didn't want, but at the same time, the baby that I nearly lost and the baby that unknowingly saved his 'cousins' from a terrible fate and a terrible curse.

He had grown into a very energetic three year old and was already being taught by Oliver, Will and father how to wield a sword as good as his sister and the twins.

Anamaria and Richard got married; they now have a baby on the way. If we thought Anamaria had a temper on her when she wasn't pregnant, it's nothing to what she's like now. Just the other day I caught her shouting at father because he put an apple in the wrong place in the kitchen; she was close to tears as well!

Bill was enjoying the pirating life to the fullest, he and father are at the back end of life but they sure as hell aren't showing it. They still swing from the rigging and have swords fights that end up with people betting on them. If they weren't here, I dare say that The Black Pearl and The Star Maker wouldn't be as lively as they are right now, especially with four children on the loose…

I turned around when I felt a cold metal blade lie flat on my shoulder. The first noticeable thing I saw was Dad's trademark grin.

"What do you want?" I asked playfully, standing up and removing the sword from my shoulder.

"Well…the sea is calm, there's no land about for at least another three weeks and I'm bored" Dad replied, leaning on the hilt of his sword and looking at me as if I should already know what he wanted. Which I did.

"Why can't you ask Will, Oliver, Bill, Richard or Ben?" I asked interestedly.

"They can't be bothered and Bill's still sore about the last fight we had and I beat him" Father answered, his grin was now firmly set on his wrinkled face.

"oh alright, alright, I'll fight ye, just this once mind, Oliver hurt my arm last time we fought and it still hasn't healed properly" I pulled my shirt sleeve up to show him the bruise I had received when Oliver misjudged his swing and hit my arm instead of my sword.

"you're a darlin'" father said as I took out my sword and got ready, taking off unnecessary items such as necklaces that can be caught easily.

"I know, I know, its one of my many talents" I quipped, swinging my sword.

"Yes and I'm sure Oliver will agree with you their" Dad said cheekily.

I gasped at what he had just suggested and set my feet apart, ready to begin our duel, I watched father do the same. "You would have thought that old age would have taught you what to say and what not to say to a lady"

Dad's grin grew wider if that was possible, "well you see Luv, I'm not old, and you're no lady" I gasped again and we began to clash, swinging our swords and rushing back and forth on the deck.

"I can be a lady if I tried" I said, swinging my sword dangerously close to father's beaded beard, nearly cutting it clean off.

"You tried Luv, remember the whole Cedric Bailey episode, you failed miserably at being a lady" Dad countered, nearly pushing me over with the force of his blade.

I scrambled up to the rigging and made my way up to the crows nest, jumping up and trying to find where father had got to, I hadn't been paying attention to where he was.

"He's behind you Mum!" Charlie shouted, giggling. I turned around and sure enough, Dad was stood behind me, sword swinging and mouth grinning.

"You have to watch your opponent Luv" Dad advised me.

"I know" I mumbled, swinging my sword. As father dodged the blow I dived back down the rigging, landing on the deck gracefully. I winked as Caleb clapped his hands for me.

"I thought you were on my side, little man" Dad said to Caleb in mock hurt.

Caleb's response was to laugh even more.

……………………………………

Needless to say, I won the sword fight, and we were all just finding something to do with occupying our time when we spotted a ship coming our way.

"Who is it?" I asked father, who was holding the spyglass and looking out to the other ship.

"The Jolly Wench" he replied grimly. I nodded and pulled a face, remembering that it was that ship that we got the cursed bracelet from. The ship we raided years ago and nearly caused our lives to be turned upside down.

"We aren't going to attack are we?" I asked, hoping the answer would be the one I wanted.

"No, we're not, that damned ship caused us too much trouble in the past and I don't want a life threatening adventure just yet, thank you very much" father said. I sighed with relief and nodded just as Oliver swung over from The Star Maker.

"I take it we're not attacking this one, seeing which ship it is and all that" he said.

"No, we're not" father replied.

"And we shan't ever again" I said. Oliver nodded and picked up our son who had just run to him with his arms open wide, his wooden sword swung loosely in his hand, a danger to anyone who got to close to the three year old.

As the Jolly Wench sailed past us, the crew stopped what they were doing and glared at the ship, unaware that they were even doing so. It was as though the world had stopped while the ship sailed past, and then it started again when the Jolly Wench sailed out of cannon reach.

"I don't ever want to see that blasted ship again!" Elizabeth said, still staring after the ship that the cursed bracelet had come from. "What were they thinking, carrying a thing like that aboard a ship?" she asked.

"Probably didn't know what it was" Will replied. We stood in silence for a moment we heard a door slam and saw the pregnant belly of Anamaria appear outside of her cabin, followed by the female pirate herself.

"Damned _man_" she hissed, oblivious to the fact that we were all watching her. Richard opened the cabin door again and stepped outside, coming up behind Anamaria and wrapping his arms around her.

"Get off!" she cried angrily, Richard chuckled and let her go, letting her turn to face him.

"You and you're mood swings, Anamaria" he joked, Oliver and Will laughed at him, knowing what he was going through.

"Mood swings!" she shouted, "I'll give you mood swings, Richard!" she clenched her fists and Richard visibly flinched behind his smile. He hastily grabbed her arms and leaned into her.

"I didn't mean it darlin' there's no need for violence is there" he said in a soothing tone of voice. For a moment Anamaria stood and glared up at him but then, without warning, she stomped on his foot and stormed off down into the galley, undoubtedly on her way to eat all the chocolate she could get her hands on. We heard the door slam and Anamaria angrily yell "BLOODY _MAN_"

"Richard!" I said, amusement lined my voice, "what've you done to her?"

"I umm… tried to suggest she stay abed for the last months of her pregnancy" Richard said, trying not to laugh at his wife's temper.

"Uh!" Oliver exclaimed "you don't ever suggest that Richard. I'm sorry, I should have warned you" he said in a mock sorry tone. We all laughed while I slapped his arm playfully.

Yes, life was good at the moment, but it made me wonder what will happen next, and what adventure would it take us on? Would my family and friends be safe throughout our lives, or are we damned to be unlucky in life forever?

* * *

**I'll let you answer that last question for yourselves! **

**Well there it is, the last chapter folks!**** I don't know what you were expecting the last chapter to be like but I thought it would be nice for them to go out nice and quietly – the crew have had a bit of a bumpy ride throughout the stories don't ya think?! It's sad to let Lily and the crew go but as you can see, I'm working on a new story for you all to enjoy! **

**Right then time to wrap up… thank you for all your reviews apart from the obvious one but I'm not bothered by that! **

**Cookie count for Cursed Child – 131! (If I've counted properly!) And one of those is a special snowman cookie from over Christmas! And one special person gave me 100 cookies in one go! **

**Cookie Count for all Lily stories – 14****3! And a cookie jar from** whyistherumalwaysgone!** Thank you to those who left cookies!**

**The votes for your favourite character in the stories are as follows… **

Lily Watson Sparrow – **7  
Oliver Watson – 4  
Jack Sparrow - 1  
Charlie – 1  
Susie – 1  
Cedric – 1  
Jack Turner – 1  
Will Turner – 1 **

and the winner is…Lily! Though she's closely followed by her beloved husband Oliver!

**Once again thank you for everything you've given me throughout the stories be it reviews or cookies or even your character vote! Now you've finished the Lily stories I do hope you'll review and read my other story Abstenation and also my OneShot Left Alone, which is a Harry Potter OneShot that is full of cuteness! **

**Bye Bye people! See you in other stories (hopefully!) **


End file.
